Snow Mischief
by eternalfiction
Summary: What would happen if you come across a one sarcastic, rogue, cold-heart Snow Queen and a one mischievous, pervert Guardian of Fun? Why― a delinquent, funny narration of Jelsa fluffs and delusional twists of events. (Not your ordinary Jelsa cliché)
1. Ch 1: Hate At First Sight

**Author's Note**: Due to my continuous depression (because of my writing problems), I've decided to relate Elsa's attitude to my mood- cold-hearted and vaguely evil. _Emphasize evil_. (But not the evil Elsa on the first draft of Frozen! No, it's still our sweet Snow Queen although she's part evil in attitude here)

And since I naturally write humor genres ever since I started writing, I'm making this humor (come on, who doesn't love hilarious scenes?)

A bit difficult isn't it? Humor and a cold-hearted Elsa. That's the challenge for me.

Oh well.

I also tried to accommodate the grammar as related as possible to the audiences so they (you) would get to understand this. I don't actually regret having errors. English is not my first language anyway.

And lastly, I'm going to make this more action-y and conversation-y than thoughts-y because a story with more thoughts is rather boring me to death.

**It's** time to break the Jelsa cliches. Let's do this challenges I put up for my own self:

_Challenge #1: Elsa and Jack didn't have their "Love at First Sight". Actually, their first meeting is more like "Hate at First Sight"._

* * *

**_Snow Mischief _**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hate At First Sight

_Arendelle... North Mountain... At a palace... Damn... Where is it? _

Jack Overland Frost had to rest on a snow-covered pine tree, the tallest one as possible to get a better view of the winter landscape.

The wind it seems was strong up there, but he was positioned like he was born and raised up at the skies. Moonlight softly touches his windswept powder-colored hair. His striking blue eyes were scanning through the mountain and the tress. He never had a trouble finding a place before. Maybe because this location is too isolated from civilization.

And who is this damn girl who'd like to be on her own?

Stupid thing, really. He was having a good slumber at North's place until it was reported that there's this woman at Arendelle who are being victimized by Pitch's fears. And so North had to scold him to go immediately, since he's the only Guardian free at that moment.

"Wind! Take me up to the North Mountain!"

And as Jack jumped on his bare heel, the wind tossed him forward in an exhilarating speed. In no less than a minute, a majestic castle came into view.

_Gotcha..._ Jack slyly smiled, then frowned.

But North never mentioned that it was made of_ ice_, Jack thought. Who might have done this?

As far as he know, he's the only one who can perfectly built a structure like that, because of his ice powers. Not unless there's some crazy ice sculptor who loved ice so much that his addiction made him to create this.

Impossible.

Jack landed noiselessly on the castle's wide terrace. Staff ready at hand, he crawled and stood by the opening. No noise was coming from the inside so he reckons that it must be safe to look.

Jack peeked inside.

A girl was standing with her back facing at him. And she was still, unmoving, like an alive statue.

What is she doing? Jack wondered. Standing like that? That must be a _huge_ waste of time.

Like he was used of not being seen by people, he easily slithered in. And that's when the girl took the opportunity and finally moved.

Her reflexes astonished him. She turned around in an amazing velocity and threw a shower of razor-sharp icicles at his direction.

With the ability to fly, Jack helplessly dodged it and eased back in the dark edge of the room so she won't be able to see him.

So this petite girl has ice powers, thought Jack. And she astonishingly can see him. Which of course makes this Guardian job easier for him.

The girl, whom North refer to as Queen Elsa of Arendelle, scanned the surroundings, arms outstretched in ready for attack. Jack stayed afloat in midair, all at while beginning to move around so that he can approach her from behind.

Unlike the other victims the Guardians are trying to help, this Elsa perked his interest. Her magical abilities and striking actions just seems fitting in Jack Frost's description of fun.

Smirking and finally behind the feminine, Jack zoomed forward and grabbed hold of her. His hand carrying the staff encircling her slim waist and the other free one, clamping her mouth shut.

Elsa's screams of protest were muffled. All Jack can think is that she's- _jeez_, very beautiful, as he can finally see her closely, pushing her head back unto his chest. Elsa had a gorgeous platinum blonde hair, braided and patterned with snowflakes, flawlessly resting on her milky shoulder. Her skin is soft and her lips are plush red. She had a very cute button nose Jack would love to nip. And as he was just about to describe how sexy she was when Elsa jabbed her elbow into his ribcage. Which made him yell in pain at the steroid impact of it.

"_Intruder_!" she yelled, backing away.

"A very handsome intruder, may I rephrase." Jack said, touching his ribs. _Man_, that hurts. "You must be happy that you come across a handsome intruder like me. Most of my kind are a bunch of uglies."

"Stand back! Stay away!"

Being the mischief he was, Jack took a step forward. Terror displayed at her face, Elsa created another set of thorns of ice in attack.

In one lazy flick, Jack vanished it.

The girl, astonished at how easily he manage to melt it, gaped, "_You_-?"

And she never was able to continue as Jack lunged towards her. Elsa blocked herself by crossing her arms, expecting a blow, but Jack only grab her wrists and pinned her down to the floor. She thrashed away but unfortunately he has already locked her down, his kneeling legs pinning down hers and his hands wrestling down her arms.

"Damn you, whoever you are!" she growled.

"Jack Frost, my lady, Jack Frost." he said, a smirk growing on his face. He can't help it, but _Sweet Holy Lord_, she's making him sweat. This girl underneath him looks like a seducing angel.

"You're very hard to tame, my beautiful lady." he said matter-of-factly.

He continued absorbing the sight of her when he noticed something strange, something very wrong.

Both of her eyes seemed a bit off color. The left one is light blue- the tint contains a natural color for people with blue eyes, but the other one... the right side, it has a dark shade on it. Something black shadowing the hue of her blue eyes.

_Pitch..._ his mind clicked. Jack knew who must have done at this. _Pitch must have already conquered part of her_.

"Are you just enjoying being on top of me or you're just really jailing me on the floor?" The Queen retorted.

Jack blushed. And there it goes- like a moth to flame, something inside him churned in a good way- Jack was turned on. To be honest, he was never ever turned on by a girl. But this Elsa doesn't seem to care. She had the gloomiest expression in her eyes, like a sharp ice, ready to kill any second.

"Since we both have the ability, why don't we call this a fair fight? I will not hurt you and you won't hurt me." Jack said, attempting to calm her raging spirit.

Elsa scowled in distaste, "Fine. As you say so, Frost. Now move away from me."

As much as he enjoys it, Jack had to stand up. He offered a hand for her to reach and use as a guide but she just ignored it and stood on her own, brushing dust off her dress.

"How did you find me here, Gentleman?" questioned Elsa, chin held high.

"Sources." Jack picked up his staff and swung it over his shoulder, checking out the place after he did.

"Sources... not from Arendelle, is it?" she insisted.

"Yes." Jack flew over and land on the terrace's railing.

"And," she willed closer, "you aren't an ordinary human being, are you?"

"No." his answers were short.

Elsa drew a circle using her eyes, "Look." his eyes are drawn to her hair that glinted silver against the moonlight, "Can you give me at least longer answers with explanations?" she said, grinding her teeth together.

Jack sneered. This girl has a humongous madness towards him. He's surely entertained, "No."

He created a tiny single snowflake, and played it between his fingers before letting it afloat. The snowflake twisted midair before gently touching Elsa's nose. She tried to brush it off but it tickled her nose, forcing her to sneeze. Jack snickered. Elsa glared at him, not fond of the show-off he made. Instead, she despised it.

_Cute_, thought Jack.

"Ice powers?" the Snow Queen swiveled around from his smiling face, "Humph, copycat."

"Me? A copycat?" he shook his head, "How would you explain my flying abilities? The difference in our hair color? You've got to be kidding me." he said.

"Alright, fine. You won. You aren't a mutual copy of mine." she said, not meaning it at all because as she spun on her heel, she was smiling in a maleficent way, "But a man with white hair? A staff? A worn cardigan? You must be a hundred years old."

"More than that actually." he assured her, "You see, I am immortal. It means that I will be forever young and carefree, attracting girls with my looks that will never age."

Elsa looks uninterested, twirling her braid around her finger, "Shame for the girl you'll fall in love with. She'll grow older... and older, until she dies. While you- you'll be stuck in that age forever grieving and alone. Poor, poor Frost."

Cold chills ran through Jack's veins and nerves. His smile casually faded in a straight, horizontal line. Her word were very hurtful, like she doesn't care about other people's feelings. She's literally a _cold_ queen, he thought. Maybe because her other half is already under Pitch's influence.

Jack climbed down the railing and told her, "Listen here, Queenie. I am sent by the Guardians here in your place to do a job and nothing else."

"And that is...?" her voice faltered.

"To protect you from Pitch." Jack patted her head with the curl of the staff. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "And to protect you from your own fears."

Silently thanking her heels for her to reach his tall height, so her little superiority is an advantage, Elsa turned to him, nose-to-nose, and said, "And what if I don't like your guidance?"

Jack huffed, "You better like it because I won't leave this castle until you overcome that fears of yours. Being a Guardian is my lifetime duty, I didn't choose it. But if I were to have a choice, I would pick a life wherein I get to be a mortal instead."

"I can conceal it myself." she stated. "But if there's nothing to solve your stubbornness, then let it be."

Slightly rolling her eyes, Elsa swiveled away and modeled along the icy floor, "Welcome to my kingdom of isolation, there's nothing interesting in here. Better suit yourself in."

_Just like that?_ he thought, dumbfounded. This woman is paranoid.

"Is there food at all? I'm practically starving." Jack asked hopefully.

"Nothing." Elsa sat on a chair, facing a mirror. She disassembled her signature braid, letting her shiny hair loose and began brushing it, humming to herself as she did.

Jack gazed for awhile, then snapped out of reverie, "Then what do you eat? Or maybe you don't eat at all judging by the skinny bodice under that dress."

"Oh. That would be my personal bodyguard's work to do."

"Bodyguard?"

"_Marshmallow_!" she called out of nowhere. Jack had to snicker noisily. _Is she serious? Her only food is marshmallows_?

It turns out, Marshmallow is not a food but a gigantic snowman, about ten feet tall with fine claws and treacherous jaw made of frozen ice. As the monster entered Elsa's room, it glared at him, clearly not amused with Jack's personal joke.

"Can you give this young man a special treat? And find him a suitable room for his stay- _oh wait_, I think he can create his _own_ room since we have the _same_ powers, isn't it, Frost?" her every syllable never failed to mock. "Hurry up then. I don't want him getting _bored_. Plus, his presence is clogging my senses. I don't want him here." Elsa told Marshmallow, still checking herself at the mirror.

Marshmallow easily picked Jack up by his cardigan and made its way outside.

"Hey!" the poor guys thrashed and kicked in the air. The monster threw him out like he was merely a stray dog, and returned back from where it came from.

Before Jack could say something, the door to Elsa's private bedroom slammed close.

"Evil woman..." grumbled Jack, ruffling his hair. He never felt more annoyed and beat up. That female was more infriuating than those Elves and Yetis North had in his workshop. Why if even possible, she's worse than Bunnymund.

And speaking of the Santa Claus, suddenly there was a small vortex that appeared nearby Jack Frost. There, it showed an old face of someone who had a scrunchy white beard and sparkly blue eyes.

The old man smiled upon seeing him, "How's it going, Jack? You look troubled there."

Jack cleared his throat, "She's worse than Bunnymund, North. I don't know if I could handle this anymore."

North laughed the usual jolly Santa Claus laugh of him, "Well you've got to do it. It's our Guardian duty."

"Tell me, why don't you guys do this instead of me?" Jack asked.

"Jack- there are thousands more of children out there who has been experiencing Pitch's wrath. They need us. Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and I. Besides she's the Snow Queen, Jack. She powers like yours."

"So?" said Jack, "She's not even a child! She looks like eighteen years old or something."

North chuckled, as if everything was a joke. "If it was us guarding her then we would have been impaled. You can deflect her powers, right? And Jack..." his tone grew a bit serious, "She's been having nightmares ever she's been a kid. It just that this recent time, the fears are starting to overcome her power... it's becoming her enemy..."

"Okay then. But North, I still don't-"

"Jackie boy! Come on!" said North, "It's not so bad."

Easy for you to say, Jack threw daggers at him.

"So is everything going well?" North questioned changing the subject.

"So far, so good." replied Jack and reported a news, "Though there's a problem. It seems like she's already half-tamed by Pitch, I can tell it by the difference of the color of her eyes."

North scratched his chin, thinking. Now this was a problem, "If we could have responded earlier, this wouldn't have happened."

"I know." he agreed. "Um- how long will I stay here?"

But the cheerful man didn't seem to hear him. A sudden crashing in the background startled his focus on their conversation.

"Ah." North said, "That would be the Yetis. I gotta go, boy. Remember to keep her safe!"

"North!" he demanded, bolting upright.

"Promise me Jack!" the vortex is slowly disappearing. "And don't be too much on her, okay? I know she's nice!"

Jack tried to reach out to the vortex, "North! I-"

"'Bye boy!" it vanished away.

"...promise." he said in a weak voice. And he was all left alone again.

Groaning, Jack created a bed of soft snow and ice using his staff. He lied on it, setting aside his weapon and looking up at the ceiling. He studied the chandelier hovering above him.

Jack breathed out, amazed.

He couldn't even make something such as beautiful as that. He looked down at his own hands. Maybe their powers are a bit different after all. Elsa didn't need a staff to produce snow, she just uses her own hands. So in some ways, she's more powerful than him.

By the time Jack was beginning to get drowsy, the kissing door suddenly swung open. Instincts made him jump out of bed and came scrambling upon his weapon. But the only person who entered was Marshmallow. Elsa's bodyguard threw a brown sack at his direction and went back outside to do its duty, closing the door after him. Jack caught it and peeked out of curiosity to know what's inside.

There were big, fat juicy red apples. Among ten of them.

She's kept her promise after all. Maybe she isn't bad as it sounds. He could live with that. Jack shrugged, sat and munched the apples. This isn't going to be a hard job after all.

* * *

Whaddya think?


	2. Ch 2: Sticky Situation

**Author's Note**: Delusional hilariousness is what's in this chapter. So better embrace yourselves. Anyway, only this chapter in this story has the M rating.

Some vocab: A corset is what ladies wear at this era (around 1800's) as an undergarment instead of a bra.

_Challenge #2: Why is it that it's Jack Frost who always do the prank and make Elsa embarrassed? Why can't Elsa try to embarrass Jack or make him blush?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Sticky Situation

Or maybe he was wrong.

The next morning he woke up, something was tickling his nose. At first Jack was forgivable, ignoring it and continued dozing on his own-made bed for what seems like eternity. Although when the tickling grew more ferocious and more intended, Jack finally woke up. His gaze met the monstrous bodyguard/personal assistant/maid/snowman of Elsa.

Marshmallow brushed Jack's nostrils once again with the feather duster. He gave in and sneezed. Particles of snowflakes flew around as he did.

"What's your problem?" Jack bellowed.

Marshmallow chuckled a hoarse laugh, its whole body shaking in response. Then in giant footsteps, it proceed back to its chore- cleaning and dusting off the furniture available.

Damn, what's the problem of that snowman? Jack shook his head deliriously. Unless the stupid monster actually mirrors the same trait of Elsa, which is the world class quality of annoying-the-wits-out-of-Jack. After all, she was his creator. And speaking of...

his eyes narrowed into snake-like slits. His vision traveled to the upper floor, where she stays.

Where is that girl?

Smoothly, Jack glided up the air and landed in front of her bedroom door. Not bothering if she's asleep or not, Jack trespassed her room.

"Queen Els..." his voice faltered along with the eerie silence of the room. There was nobody around, not even in the bed. Jack looked closely. She didn't leave, did she?

A little nervous of her whereabouts, the Guardian of Fun went down to ask Marshmallow of her presence. "Where is she? Where is Elsa?"

The snowman looked at him questionably, its blank eyes matching its empty mind.

Jack gripped his staff, "Your master?" Still, no answer. He was frustrated. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle? The Snow Queen? Your creator and your master?" he attempted, "Do you want more title of her just so you know?"

Fortunately, Marshmallow finally absorbed what he was saying, "Out."

"Finally. Thank you very much." Jack said, sarcasm very much present. He groaned and walked towards outside.

Good thing there was no Pitch around. His brows contracted together in curiosity at the sight of the Queen.

Snow was swirling around her like a small blizzard as she added more decoration to it. Popping out snowflakes as she opened up her palm to the skies. Seeing her, now Jack understood why this place, Arendelle, is covered in blanket of white when it was supposed to be summer. But what made her freeze the place? Why is she living away from the town if she's the Queen? Why can't she thaw out the whole land? What actually happened?

"Queen Elsa."

All the floating snow fell to the ground in a soft thump.

He must have startled her. "It's dangerous for you to go outside alone. You should have just asked for my permission." he continued.

Elsa squinted suspiciously at him, "Why should I? What are you- _my father_?"

"Oh. It's perfect, I see. I understand." Elsa ranted on in exaggeration, "After all, the signs are possible-"

Jack neared the ranting girl.

"-You have white hair, kinda matches mine-"

Wearing a poker face, he glared down at the Queen.

"-And you're older than me-"

Jack thought he only have one way to stop her.

"-And, we have the same abili-" Her jaw dropped when Jack held her hips.

"Wha- _hey!_" Elsa drummed her fists at his back as he lifted her by her waist and carried her on his shoulder like a sack.

Elsa flushed red in anger, "Put me down!"

"What did I told you?" Jack tsked his tongue, "Naughty Elsie, you'll get caughtie."

He flew up (Elsa screaming in action), elevated and immediately, they arrived at the terrace of her bedroom. Jack finally put her down on her bed, but didn't let go of her wrists.

"Ass! Jerk! Oaf!" Elsa shouted right at his face, "Scum! _Imbeci-_"

"Handsome?" offered Jack, zipping her mouth shut by clamping a hand.

She can't take anymore of his pride. Elsa bit one of his fingers, hard and in no mercy.

"Damn!" Jack cursed and soared over the air, all at while flailing his hand like it can relief the pain growing. Water shoots on his eyes as he bit his lower lip and check the tiny teeth marks on his middle finger.

Elsa menacingly sneered.

"You woman!" he said and descended back to the ground.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl." she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Wouldn't hurt, eh?" he proceed to make a plan on caging the girl, for revenge and for her safety, "Fine, _fine_..."

An idea popped in his head. "Wait here!" he commanded and flew off somewhere.

When he faded away, Elsa had to giggle mad and mentally high five herself. Who's the winner now, Frost?

However, the smile melted off her face as Jack returned. In his palms were a pair of thick, black chains and handcuffs.

"Oh no, you wouldn't..." she whimpered helplessly, standing up from the mattress.

His eyes glowed evilly, "Oh yes, your majesty."

Before he can get a good distance at her, Elsa leap to her feet and bolted out of her bedroom. Sneering, Jack just flew midair and rushed to follow the squealing lady.

"Marshmallow!" she yelled, "Marsh- ah!" Jack threw his weight on her from behind, wrapping his arms around her body and putting force on wards.

They toppled down on the stairs and rolled off disgracefully. No matter how much she gets to his nerves, Jack need to block her head by covering his hand and to block her body by holding her close to him as they hit each dangerous step. Need to protect her, Jack thought. Need to keep her safe. When they were at the ground floor Jack pressed her down and grabbed her wrists and started cuffing it with the chain he got.

Elsa moaned below him and growled in a low voice, "You're dead meat, Frost. When I get to escape from this, you're dead meat."

She silently cursed the throbbing pain on her head. The ache was too unbearable, so she just let him do what he wanted to do.

Recognizing how his weight was making her hard to breathe, Jack jumped aside and knelt down beside her. "There, you're locked now, Elsie. One point for me." he smirked.

Her hair was terribly messy from the fall. Her dress scampered and folded to all sides. Very haggard and very not Queen-like for a lady like her.

What had North told him?

"_And don't be too much hard on her, okay? I know she's nice!" _

Oops. Jack guessed he slipped on ice.

"I hate you!" her look at him was venomous.

"I love you, too." Jack winked at her Elsa wanted to strangle him, but her hands were already handcuffed,

"Urgh." In the end, she just slumped down on the floor, her cheek against the ice. This was tiring. _Why does she need to have this guy in her life_?

* * *

After cuffing her hands, jailing her inside her own ice castle and teasing her to depth, Jack thought that Elsa was trying to formulate the Earth's first World War with him. But what can he do, she was acting like a child. Stubborn and very hard to teach a lesson. She didn't know the consequences if Pitch had the chance to control her.

She was a powerful controller of ice and snow. If she can froze a place without her control, what more if she's being controlled? However no matter how she treats him and vice versa, Jack feels sympathetic towards the gal. She was alone and nobody understood her magical abilities. Maybe that's why she isolated herself, by how bad people had treated her.

He's glad she get to know him so she'll think that's she's not the only one who has the sorcery. But does that idea even occur to her mind?

And Jack was thinking all of this as he watch the Queen sulk in the corner of her room, hugging her knees close and distanced as far away as possible from him. Jack sighed. He must make it up with her. To be honest, what he did was crucially a torture.

He slid out of the windowsill and approached the lady. Elsa didn't bent her neck to look at him but gave a sidelong. And like a child, she humphed and rotated from his sight and faced a blank wall.

"I'm sorry." those words felt rare to say in his lips.

No response.

She made a puddle of snow on the glinting floor and traced letters on it using her finger. He caught a glimpse of what she wrote on the snow before it was blown away by the wind. And it says, '_Anna_'.

Somebody close to her, perhaps?

"Who's Anna?" then he attempted an opinion, since their names rhyme, "Your sibling?"

"Fascinating." Elsa sniffed, her boiling anger inside still obvious. "Marshmallow, can you hear someone talking?"

"I'm serious now, Elsa." said Jack, "I apologize for doing these to you. It's just that you mustn't go out without my permission."

"So are you removing my handcuffs?" she asked in hope.

Jack thought of it. "No."

Lines on her face formed a scowl, "You're insane. I'm done with you." She stood up and headed somewhere else.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a bath. You're not invited to take a bath with me, alright." Elsa remarked with a little sarcasm.

His eyeballs rolled and he slumped on her bed, his back aching. A scent of vanilla peppermint coming from the bed clouded his senses. _Goodness_, she smells great. Then Jack actually smacked his head as he noticed the informality of his thought. _What am I thinking_?

* * *

He was awakened by a droning voice, its intensity echoing throughout the chambers of the castle.

"FROST?" she called once again.

He'd just barely fallen in a deep consciousness and yet this girl didn't seem to mind. "You don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine." grumbled Jack, running fingers through his hair.

"Frost, can you help me here?" she requested.

"What's the problem now, your majesty?" Jack scratches his head in annoyance. _Can she give him a break_? But nonetheless, he jarred himself back to reality and made his way to the source of the voice.

"Can you get me a corset and a chemise? Just in the closet please, thank you."

Jack tripped involuntarily. _F-_? "_What?_!"

"It seems like I forgot getting it before going to the bathroom because one particular human seem to have chained me so I can't move and think freely." Elsa taunted.

He can imagine her presently: batting her thick eyelashes and smirking maliciously.

Blushing in an alarming rate, Jack slammed his staff and said, "Then how did you get your clothes off?"

"Very simple- I melted it." she replied "It was made of ice. It vanished away with just a flick of my hand."

"And how did you manage to get _your_-" Jack can't even pronounce it, "-your undergarments off?"

"I wasn't wearing it yesterday. I only had my dress." Elsa plainly said, and waved it off, "Hurry up, Frost. I'm all wet and cold."

_She wasn't wearing-_? Jack mentally shouted and thrashed. And _yet_ like how she moved yesterday, like she was wearing one. "Tell me why aren't you wearing it yesterday?"

"I'm not expecting a visitor, you know." said Elsa. Something slick slid down Jack's throat. "Quit the talk. Go on and fetch me the chemise and the corset."

Swallowing a lump, Jack headed to her closet. He opened it and dreaded what he saw- a lady's wardrobe fantasy full of dresses and undergarments.

"Erm, what color?" Jack awkwardly asked.

"The tiny, white one!" Jack is rather reluctant pick it up. _Act like a man, Frost_, he thought. He cursed out loud as he picked up the assigned clothes, wrinkling his nose like it was a garbage.

Quickly, Jack ran over to where Elsa was taking a bath. He tossed the clothes over the tall Chinese screen separating him from the wooden bath tub Elsa was staying in. Instead of hanging on the screen, the clothes failed to be in the owner's hand and disembarked on the floor with a thump. What makes it worse is that it landed on Elsa's side, not on Jack's.

"A gentleman, really." commented Elsa in irony, "Now get it again and hand it to me, nice and easy."

Jack groaned and grumbled. She isn't making it easy, treating him like a servant. "May I remind you that I'm your Guardian, not your maid or anything." he pointed out.

"I'll promote you then, if that's what you like." she said and made a speech, "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, hereby promote Jack Frost, my faithful Guardian, to be not only my Guardian, but also my servant as long as he stays here in my ice castle." she said, "Happy?"

Jack was trembling with rage. He wanted to blow off the Chinese screen using his control of wind and strangle the lady for the rest of his life.

"Okay, Frost." Elsa sighed "I know you're having second thoughts. But please do it for me." and remarked, "Like I'd want to show you my perfect body. No thanks." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Her words infuriated him._ Like_ he care seeing her _naked_. But nonetheless, it charged his nerves to went on the other side (with squinting eyes and lowered head) and obediently picked it up. Jack, red in face because of anger and shamefulness, shove it on the Chinese screen and left away.

"You're a good boy after all." she chuckled teasingly. But the Queen is not done yet with her tricks, because as Jack was dashing out of that room, Elsa requested something again. "Frost? Come back here. I have last one order."

He did what he was told, muttering under his breath.

"Can you lace my corset for me? I can't reach my back."

_For god's sake! This woman is eternity crazy_!

Jack swore he might have fainted on his rooted spot. "What's wrong with your mind, woman? Did you hit your head or something?"

"My handmaid used to dress me back at Arendelle. And they see can me naked." she stated.

"But I'm not your handmaid! I'm a man! Are you telling me that I'm a girl-"

"Unless you start acting like a man and not like that- full of whimpers and complains." she cut off through his sentence.

"Fine, _fine_..."

His heart racing and his forehead sweating, Jack swept inside and reluctantly looked. Thank goodness, Elsa was facing his back at him, her lower half- _thanks again_, covered in a towel while her hair was hanging loosely on her left shoulder, dripping had her arms over her chest and her corset, which was still unhooked. It really looked like she's having a hard time locking it to place.

With shaking hands, Jack pulled the laces to tighten it around her body and proceed to tie the ends together.

"Tighten it more."

He squeezed the laces a bit harder, and it must fit then, because Elsa was silent, not reacting and still not facing him. When his fingers made contact with her milky skin, his head began to spin around, as he realized how soft and sexy it was.

After everything is settled, she thanked him. Elsa turned her head above level to meet his trance gaze, and she smirked at him, both the dark and light blue orbs twinkling at him. Jack was confused why, then she showed him her arms, raising it, and Jack recognized the broken handcuffs. Ice still protruding on the metal.

"Woopsie. Did I forgot to tell you that this never worked for me?" she said. Jack was too speechless too even bellow in rage.

_What. The. Hell. _

_After all she's done to him? _

He's so stupid, he never thought about how she manage to get the chemise and corset from the Chinese screen and how this stupid female get to take a bath so easy. He has fallen into a trap, on one of the greatest pranks yet pulled by an impossible Queen who only want contentment and coldness. He, known as the Guardian of Fun, loose in his own medicine, and under the hands of a girl who never conducted such trick in her whole life.

Elsa stepped down the tub, while holding the towel around her. She craned her neck to whisper at the guy who has a slacked jaw, "One point for me." her breath was warm and tickling. And Elsa laughed in delight while walking away.

* * *

I hope you can understand the lines of sarcasm in this story, if not then I might say you're not a human being. So what team are you on, are you Team Jack or Team Elsa? Next update will be next week! I hope you dont mind the wait


	3. Ch 3: A Visit To The Past

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait, as you can see in my profile page, I havent got the chance to update because my phone broke this week. (It can't handle my fangirlishness)

Here you go, Party Unicorns (this is now, what I call to my readers). I must say even in the most humorous fics, we need some sadness. It makes it perfect. So in here, I put on.

And just a note, Elsa began to be conquered by Pitch after encountering Anna in her castle (After the For The First Time In Forever Reprise Part wherein Elsa is trying to conceal her fear, but she hadn't. The fear has won, making the ice color red.)

_Challenge 3: Sometimes Jelsa fanfics needs both of them to have a conversation about a visual of their lives. From their similarities of their powers to the younger sisters they both had to save_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Visit to the Past

Jack was looking far out the terrace and into the valley of mountains, anything to keep him distracted from the Snow Queen who's likely wanted to make him melt on spot as she was moving against the law of nature- very female and... very seductive.

"Frosty the Snowman- will you look at me? If you're trying to have a nice conversation with me, you better look directly." Elsa commanded at once.

The Guardian of Fun had to respect the Queen's request valiantly. _Sweet potatoes_\- why does his client needs to be a Queen?

She was back in her ice dress again, enough for Jack's face to ripen more in anxiety. His view's attention landed on the slit of her dress, where her soft and pale legs are appearing as she sat with it crossed at the edge of her bed.

He gulped, "You're not having a bad dream lately, are you?"

"No." she quirked her eyebrows together.

"Who's this Anna?" he asked more seriously. Asking her a person who has a vital connection is a big part of the play, just to make sure Pitch won't threaten the people close to Elsa.

Her brows and nose wrinkled in anger, "None of your business."

"But what if Pitch use her against you? What if Pitch will threaten this Anna so that you'll be forced to give in to his powers?" Jack dared.

Elsa remained quiet. Her eyes are cast downwards so that Jack can't see the expression looming her face.

He exhaled deeply, "You have to trust me in this, your highness. You have to believe in me." Oh how many times he told anyone that. But they never believed in him, they never did.

"You don't know how it feels..." Elsa hugged her knees to her chest, "...to have a younger sister to protect."

The walls of ice are changing its state- a rumble sounded off in mere distance and cracks appeared on the edges of the walls. And the ice colored yellow.

Noticing this, Jack guarded the staff at his side closer to him and silently resumed their talk, "Elsa... just answer me."

"I left Arendelle to protect her and my people." she mumbled, then sharper, she said, "You don't know how it feels being isolated! So stop minding, Frost. Just _stop._"

Jack let calmness surged him, "I had a younger sister I've protected too, you know. I died for her."

Elsa stopped in grasping her platinum blond hair and stopped on biting her lips. With mouth slightly parted open, she stared into his eyes, "But... you're-"

"A guardian, yes." Jack said. "But I had a life before that. I was once a normal person. Just like you. Living with the usual habits of a human. Then one day, when my younger sister and I went skating, I protected her from the melting of the lake, then once I had her off the frozen lake, the man in the moon took my life instead and plunged me inside the cold lake. When I have been revived, the man in the moon gave me the power to control snow and made me a Guardian of Fun."

Elsa gazed at him. At first she looked like she's going to comfort him but thought of it- avoiding his eyes and staying wordlessly.

_Her dark side won,_ was all Jack can think of, lowering his head.

"I miss Anna." Elsa mumbled out of nowhere, "She's the only reason I live for. Our parents has long gone."

At the mention of Anna, an idea escaped from his mouth before he knew it, "Well why don't we visit your sister?"

Elsa seem to choke, "Visit Anna?"

"Yeah, you're missing her."

His feet elevated from the ground. Jack floated and neared the conscious lady. "Come on. Stand up there, your majesty." then he added, "You'll miss the fun."

_What is he smirking about?_ She frowned when the signature curve of his lips grew wide.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" her pupils diluted.

"No, I'm not!" Jack pretended he's hurt, "How dare you judge this gentleman harshly?"

For once, Elsa reckons that he was not lying. But she wanted to kick off that stupid smirk so bad off his face.

She nods at him, matching a tiny weenie glare so that she can persuade him that she's not at all interested. Which is a lie, because deep inside, her insides seems to tingle in excitement. Elsa just favors to see Anna again.

"Hold on to me tight. We're going to fly there." he insisted.

She imagined a picture of herself hanging to this guy. _Disgusting,_ she thought, "Can't we travel by foot?"

"You should think about your feet first before saying that."

Confusion filled her, "What do you mean?"

His hand shot to point to her decade-cared feet, "You're wearing high heels. Not only high heels but a high heels made of ice."

Elsa have to admit, he has a good answer. Cursing about not having the ability to fly, Elsa cling into him, a bit reluctant while wrapping her arms around his abdomen. The muscle underneath his clothes is all tense and amazing, and this made Elsa blush.

_Keep it together,_ she thought.

"Another point for me." Jack looked over his shoulder to see the girl sticking at his back and naughtily grinned. Another

Elsa blinked in surprise, as if somebody poked her a needle, "That's not- AAH!"

She screamed in fright and was forced to hold more tight to his abs, no, no- not abs, but abdomen- damn this mind, when Jack departed off.

Her eyes are shut closed and her hair was flying wildly behind her. She can feel his body shaking in laughter.

"Look who's being a scared chicken." Jack chuckled.

This angered the Snow Queen. Braving, she opened her eyes microscopically. They were hundreds of feet above ground. One wrong move and Elsa could probably slip off the grip and fell harshly to the ground in a splatter.

But she knew she isn't going to fall. She already trusts Jack in almost all cases, even though she dislikes him.

A bright flare blazed up her face. The view while on air was spectacular, like you're seeing the world in almost 360 degrees. Up in the sky she can feel very superior , as if she's the creator and the lord of everything.

She's suddenly envious of the birds and of Jack Frost. Why can't she bear the same quality? Not only this ice powers she have? Elsa swore that if she could fly, she would never take ground ever again.

Jack heard the Queen laugh lightly at his ear. He had to smile. Flying alone is really no fun at all when you get used to it. He was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. Something fluttered inside his chest.

He's never given someone a ride before, nor had given a ride to a girl. Long ago, Jack was thinking it's impossible, but here he was, riding a beautiful lady through the wind. Jack swears he's kinda lucky.

"This is wonderful, Frost!"

Jack shook his head, smiling. She never called him by his first name.

In a minute or so, Arendelle came into view- a landscape of turrets and towers surrounded by a vast blue expanse of blue and terracious mountains. But that was Arendelle before, now everything is covered in the white of ice. It looked dull.

Jack wondered on what people would see if they flew across the sky in broad light. Of course who believed in his story would see him. But what about the who doesn't? What can they see now? Their queen levitating midair on her own?

Stupid and ridiculous imagination. Jack almost laughed.

"I'm curious, how come you can see me?" yelled Jack against the roaring of the wind.

Elsa answered back, shouting at the top of her lungs "My mother used to tell me myths about you."

"So you believed in me?"

"Yes, I do. The simple fact of you bearing the same powers as me made me grasp the belief of you in pleasure." she explained. Then inserted a snarky comment, "But I can't believe that the real Jack Frost is as idiotic as you."

_Ah, my Queen_... he thought. Never fails to add a sarcastic remark about me.

They softly arrived on a porch, an entrance to the castle's library. Jack waited for Elsa to unwrap her arms off his body, but it slipped her mind.

"Enjoying my body, my Queen? Can't let go, huh?" his lips curled in one side.

Elsa noticed what he was gesturing to. She yelped away from him and blushed, adding a playful shove at him, "You wish."

She entered the library, Jack following behind. He noticed how royal the room was. He've never lived in a mansion, much less stay in a room full of priceless furniture. Everywhere there seem to be a gold-priced item; the thick tomes on the shelves, the vases and the chandelier, and the rare portrait of the late king holding a scepter and an orb, in the corner of the room.

So he was Elsa's father, but she doesn't look like him, maybe she got her looks from her mother's side.

Elsa touched the bottom of the frame of her father and whispered something. It was too low for a keen ear to hear, but Jack understood what she said: "I'm sorry, Papa. I wasn't able to conceal it... I'll leave our kingdom in Anna's hands. It's for the best. And I trust her... I love you both so much."

Jack felt a little anxious being there. Standing beside someone who addresses a dead relative- that's not nice. He suppressed a minute gasp as Elsa tugged him, inserting her hand to his.

He thought it was an action of affection, but she only pulled him along because he was stupidly staring at the portrait.

"Come on, Frost." she said, "Papa got your tongue?"

Jack frowned and didn't say anything.

They walked on a wide carpeted corridor. Jack can't help but feel creep out with the empty knight armors standing on either side of the hall. Why do palaces needed those, anyway? If its function was to scare the wits of the strangers in the castle, then they're doing a great job.

Instantly, his emotion changed to disappointment as Elsa let go of his hand. He wondered curiously why he felt like that, as if somebody created a hole in his heart.

Jack swallowed. _He's not feeling that way towards, is he_?

"Your majesty!" a squat and fat lady wearing a servant's clothes shrilled at the welcoming sight of the lost Queen.

Obviously, she can't see Jack.

"Gerda." Elsa said in a hush, "Nobody should know I went here."

The servant nodded, still in shock.

"Where is Anna? I need to talk to her."

"She hasn't come back after trying to find you, my lady."

A bit taken aback, Elsa paused a few seconds before saying, "But if she's gone, who's running the kingdom?"

"Prince Hans, your majesty. Her fiance."

"What?" she said. Elsa felt being dropped from the outer space. "And my people, how are my people?"

"No one is dead from the cold, your highness." Gerda answered, "Prince Hans is doing a great job keeping the people warm and safe."

"Okay." Elsa sighed, "Thank you, Gerda. I must go now."

"But, Queen Elsa-"

"No. I know what you're going to say..." the silver-blonde rubbed her arms and exhaled, "I can't thaw the land. I don't know how do it. I'm sorry."

Gerda lowered her head, ashamed. Somehow she knew Elsa could do it, why she watched this gorgeous female in her young years, and the bizarre way of how she can control her powers. Only when the accident happen and Elsa's world turned up-side-down.

"I'll find a way, I promise." Elsa places a hand on her chest firmly, like she's taking in the promise all heart.

Saddened, the Queen had no choice but to return from where they've arrived.

Jack didn't bother to mingle Elsa in a conversation, just letting her attach to him and finally taking off.

This time, their flight was no fun and laughs, it was all about sorrow and despair.

"Look what I've done..." Elsa whispered to him as they flew once again over the town square.

Everything was white and dull, no colors of summer with bouquet of flowers and bundles of grass. People are milling about in heavy cloaks, bearing the same expression of gloominess.

Jack felt Elsa sob behind him. It ached hearing her cry.

"Why isn't Anna in the castle?" asked Jack tenderly.

The girl didn't reply at first- Jack was afraid that he might have opened a gate to release her flood of emotions, but then she gave in, "I vanquished her away before you came to my castle. Now I don't know where she is." Elsa pressed her forehead against the back of his neck. "I'm a terrible Queen and sister."

"Cheer up." Jack said, "All you did was to keep her protected, right?"

He took her silence as a yes.

"Besides... I can thaw the land, since we have the same powers." Jack offered.

"No, I don't think so." Elsa shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"This icy powers is tied to my emotions. It will only vanish... if... I don't know, really." Elsa explained, "And you can't thaw something as large as this. It's above your capabilities."

"So you're saying you're more powerful than me?"

"I am." she raised one brow.

Jack chuckled. "I don't think so."

She punched his gut, "Say that again, Frost. I'm being honest here."

"Ow." he moaned, though not really hurt.

Back at the castle, the pair were drained out of energy due to the long distance traveled especially Jack since he had to support her weight too while hovering on space. So as they returned to the bedroom, both quickly passed out on the master bed. Plus, it was already night time, so a sleep is a must.

"Frost..." despite the tiredness, Elsa had an urge to become a cold stone, "Go downstairs and sleep in your own bed."

Jack moaned in agony, "Just this once, El."

"Don't call me nicknames." Elsa snapped for once, forgetting her exhaustion.

He wore an evil grin, "I'll call you more names if your force me out of your room."

"I don't care. Just get out."

"Hey, I paid you a visit on your home. And I was the ride. How come I cannot rest here?"

She decided on that. After determining the pros and cons, Elsa admits that he has won. She grumbled and lied sideways on her king sized bed, fluffing the pillows before she did, "Okay. Fine. Just don't stick to me. And no drooling, Frosty the Snowman."

Guess that went well. Jack shrugged and sat an octave higher to remove his shirt.

Elsa, who was studying him cautiously, complained, "_Hey, hey! What are you doing?_" Red patches became visible on her cheeks.

_That got her._ Jack smirked, "This is how I sleep, your highness."

"Gross!" Elsa pushed him off the bed but Jack swore that her eyes seemed to linger a bit on his body frame.

He chuckled, entertained, "Alright, I'm going to be decent and will be on my befitting garment."

The image of his bodice is still on her mental picture, and Elsa turned bloodshot red, both angry and blushing, and tossed around to face the wall instead of him.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, the prankster lied beside Elsa. He forgot how tired he was and teased her more, nuzzling his nose at the nape of her neck.

_Mmm... her skin is so soft,_ thought Jack mindlessly.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Elsa grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it.

"Ow! Ow!" he can feel each strand being plucked from his scalp.

"You're tickling me!" she demanded, Elsa resembled a volcano ready to erupt, "That's it! Off the bed, Frost!"

Massaging his head, he pouted, saying, "Aw, c'mon..."

"You are simply the most infuriating human being I have ever come across to." Elsa said. She likely want to freeze him on spot but she knew it will never work.

Even though she was wearing an angry expression, Jack had to admit she was very pretty.

"While you are the most lovely person I've ever met." Jack said honestly.

In opposite, Elsa took this as a sarcastic insult. She flipped to her recent position and covered a thick blanket over her body.

She didn't respond any longer.

Shrugging, Jack slumped back on the bed as far as possible from her, because she said so.

This girl is a maniac. Never he encountered someone who's disgusted with his pranks and plays. She hates him so much... Or maybe he was being too immature.

Silence hung around the room for several minutes. Jack can feel the rhythmic breathing of her, which means she's fallen asleep already.

Though in counter, Elsa spoke to him, "Frost?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Anna's safe?"

"Is she on her own?"

"No."

Melancholy, Jack rested his hands on his stomach and cast his eyes upward, "Then she is safe."

"Jack?" once again, she called his name in a lofty touch.

Jack gave a short, sharp tense. Did she just utter his first name? Like for the first time?

His lips builds a lopsided grin. Jack didn't know he truly look like a retarded doofus, smiling for no reason.

"Forget it, Frost." her icy sense returned in her voice. "Maybe you're asleep already. Forget what I was going to say."

Little did she know, he's wide awake. Jack was eager to know what she was gonna tell him, but oh well, he'll leave it to that. As he lie on his back with his head resting on his hand, he thought maybe how she names him Frost or how he teased her to death or other quarrel they always had is already a part of their typical communication to each other.

It was just like a normal form of their daily lives, that if they didn't do it once, perhaps it's weird, like they're missing something vital.

Low snores cascades the air, as Elsa truly had fell asleep.

So the little twerp isn't Queenish at all times, Jack thought, a smirk forming. He mentally bear in mind like a checklist to tease her about it tomorrow.

"Jack!"

He almost shrieked like a girl. Astonished, he searched for the root of the sound.

"Over here!" And just beside him, at the right side (Elsa's at his left), a swirling sort of magic, producing an unbelievable image.

"How's it going? Still no Pitch in sight?" North, with his usual brightness, said.

Jack frowned. Day after day since his arrival to her ice castle, it seems like Pitch hasn't made his appearance yet. "Odd enough. He still won't attack her. Maybe he's scared or just waiting for a right move... or, maybe he's planning a dramatic, grand entrance. I don't know."

North nodded, "Well, just keep an eye out of things."

"That's easy peasy, North. I mean chill head here can't get enough of me. She's following me everywhere like a sick puppy so there's no trouble in there." he stated a lie to tease Elsa, even though she's in a slumber.

He chuckled inwardly and looked over his shoulder to see the sleeping form of the Snow Queen.

"Holy molly, Jack." gasped the old man, "Are you two sleeping in the same bed?"

Flushing apple red, Jack demanded incredulously. "Nothing had happened! We're just sharing this bed!"

But North didn't buy his reason, and raised two thick eyebrows, "Really? Are you sure you two aren't a couple? I mean look at her-" North swerved to a side to get a view of Elsa.

Jack mirrored North to block her from his eyes.

"You're a party pooper, Jack! Get away!" North turned again.

Jack mimicked North's pace, "Not a chance!"

"If you're defending her from me then that only means one thing- you two sure are together!"

"What?" Jack paused. He can't stop the flaming of his face, "We're not, fat man! Get your facts straight."

"_Aha!_" his eyes twinkled in success, now that Jack stopped moving, he can see her clearly. "Ohoho- she'll do well for you boy. Bright hair, fair skin, lovely figure- she matches your handsomeness!"

"Never, okay?" he said in finality. "Never."

North laughed in noisy fits, "Yeah boy. Just admit it- you like her."

Jack swore so loudly and rudely that he stirred Elsa in her sleep. Her arms, which was hanging limp at her curved side, went up to her chest. At a monotous level, she let out a groan.

"I gotta go." North hushed to him. Before the whole swirling thing disappeared, the jolly man winked at Jack.

Glowering with mild rage, Jack clenched his perfect white teeth and swerved haughtily to face the silver-gold haired.

He heaved a cool rush of air. _Thank the heavens_, she's not fully awake. God knows what will happen if she heard their conversationg. Probably it would be the end of the world for Jack Frost.

Elsa groaned again. Although a peculiar sign occurred at that second time, unlike the recent one. She began clutching the blankets in criss cross folds and had trouble breathing. Beads of water trickled down her forehead and froze on the spot when it reached her neck.

Then she mouthed a word, "Anna..." she trembled, "..._no._"

The situation worsen when the cracks on the walls grew taller. Like a slow kaleidoscope, the color of the ice evolved from calm blue-purple to violent red.

A bit reluctant, Jack touched the Queen's shoulder, "Elsa, are you alright?"

"Don't hurt Anna..." she said the words out of nowhere.

Then it struck Jack. A nightmare. She's having a nightmare. But what must he do? He has no touch of Sandy's magic to obscure and replace her nightmares to dreams of hopes. He only owe fun, and in times like this, fun is not applicable.

And so Jack only did what a normal mortal would do- he placed her head under his chin and trapped her around his arms.

Jack caressed Elsa's platinum braid and soothed he, "I'm sorry. All I can do is make you feel cold with my body."

Elsa whimpered beneath him.

"That nightmare is not true, El. It's all fine. Don't worry. I'm here." he cleared his throat, "I'll protect you."

And in that moment, her lungs slowed down, and she buried her nose against his neck bone and hugged him closer like a teddy bear. Jack blushed a bit, but didn't push her away, after all, having to pronounce his first name and being this vulnerable and open to him are signs that she's finally warmed up and softened for him.

* * *

Screw Jack, still Team Elsa all the way! Right?

So what team? Team Jack? Or Team Elsa?

Or maybe... _Team Jelsa?_ *winks*


	4. Ch 4: First Kiss Isn't Always First Love

**Author's Note:** On second thought, I'll post it today.

I actually love the suggestion of one reader wherein Jack and Elsa will have a series of battles by doing pranks with each other but sincerely, I'm afraid to say I can't do that. My plot is done and that's it.

Check out my other fanfic (my first Jelsa, but not my first fanfic. I have, like, three accounts on fanfictiondotnet) Winter Love. By the way, did I mention that this only have SIX chapters

By the way, my fave scene is in here (All Jelsa fluffs in here are. But this is my most fave) *wiggles eyebrows* Guess what it is.

_Challenge #4:__ First kiss doesn't always conclude that they're together instantly (SPOILER. I know. Sucks)_

* * *

Chapter 4: First Kiss Isn't Always First Love

The next morning, Jack woke up to the vanilla peppermint scent engulfing his senses. It took three unconscious, dreamy sniffs for his sleepy head to discover that it was coming from Elsa whose head is currently resting on his strong, breathing chest.

"What the...?" Jack blinked rapidly to erase the weight off his eyes. His breathing was abnormal and so he peeked down and the memories of yesterday flooded him like a dam.

Jack didn't expect to feel an instant, unusual pace of his heart as he examined the lady snoring silently. Her arms are sprawled around him and she looked like an angel as the morning light hitting her silver-gold hair casts a glow like a halo.

Jack stopped gaping, and thought, _he hasn't fallen in love with this sarcastic girl, has he_?

He may blurt out a tease- "_Elsa, you're like a baby. You drooled on my shirt." or, "You snore loudly while sleeping, is it always like that when you sleep, or you're just dreaming that you're a snotty pig."_ But not today, _not now._

He had other things in mind. And one of it is to stay away from her in a while. To understand this unusual emotion swelling.

Easing her aside, Jack sat up and fixed his messed up hair.

_No... North can't be right... He didn't like her..._

Once again, he stole glance at her and the same, bungee feeling erupted his chest.

This is not good... Jack cursed under his breath and leapt out of the terrace. He went a little farther before sitting upon a boulder, just outside the ice castle, his feet almost touching the snow-covered ground.

He ran the tips of his fingers through his scalp and resumed thinking. Since when one of North's jokes became true? Since when did he has fallen madly deep in love with her? Why, of all people, it has to be a queen? A mortal, especially?

Alright, he admits he loves her. The feeling is real, evangelical and universally true. But why does he need to live forever? Why does she needs to die someday in the future? Why is this so unfair?

He flashbacked days ago, and the curse that hurts him was spoken by Elsa herself:

_Elsa looks uninterested, twirling her braid around her finger, "Shame for the girl you'll fall in love with. She'll grow older... and older, until she dies. While you- you'll be stuck in that age forever grieving and alone. Poor, poor Frost."_

Little did she knew that she was talking about herself.

And so Jack, now looking up at the skies, thought that maybe he should avoid her. So that his heart will forget about its feelings for the lady. It's for the best. If he loves her so much, then he must learn to let go.

And speaking of...

"Frost..?" Elsa's voice rang out through the empty mountain.

_No El, stay away from me,_ he thought.

"Oh there you are!"

_No, shut up..._ his jaw tightened. Her lovely vocals was like a magnet to him.

"I thought you have left me, because maybe you can't contain my beautiful sarcasm sayings anymore and all that... or so I thought you'll leave your staff behind." she was nearing him. His chest was pumping. "I know you can't produce ice without this. Told you, I am more powerful..."

Jack didn't respond.

"Why, you look like a teeny weeny child over there. Sulking over your lost toy? I brought it here with me, so stop that, Frost. It hurts my poor eyes seeing a mature doing something immature." Elsa said, "See? I'm even a good mother."

Elsa was already behind him, but he didn't dare move a muscle.

_Stay away from me, Snowflake. I can't love you._

"Frost, you're wasting my time in finding you, you know that?" she put a palm on his shoulder.

Wordlessly, Jack stiffened upright and turned rigid. G_oddamn. I can't believe this would be so hard, why can't you be an immortal like me, Elsa? Of all the similarities we have, why not the immortality_?

Because of his anger, it made him blurt out, "You're right, your majesty. I'm going back to the castle..."

Avoiding to see her face, Jack walked past her and retreated back to the ice castle. Her simple touch was dizzying him, heck, it charged his nerves.

His mind and heart were swirling out of control when he bolted inside. What he didn't know was that the Snow Queen was tailing behind him.

And like it or not, she would like to play with him today.

"Same outfit again? Really? That bores me to death." she mocked, "It's nice to wear different clothes, you know that?"

Jack abruptly stayed rooted on his spot near the frozen fountain and the icy, spiral staircase.

"Let me fix that for you..." and so she waved her hand transformed his clothes to a dress dolls wore.

"Woops..." Elsa giggled. A real, actual, feminine giggle.

And for heaven's sake, his knees jellied. She may clearly was making fun of him (Jack in a dress is surely ridiculous) but Jack didn't care- it was the first time he heard her do that and it drove him crazy.

"Let me change that..."

She flicked her arm one more time, and Jack's dress shifted into an old man's suit. Elsa released another low laugh, "I guess that went too much... Or is it really that much for your age...?"

Jack was palpitating from head to foot.

"...How about this-"

A ballerina costume.

"...looks good on you but no-"

A swimsuit.

"...not kind for my eyes..."

A baby's clothes.

"..agh. I know!"

A nice shirt and a nice pair of trousers.

"Hmm... I think it's not yet-"

"_Will you stop that?_!" Jack was clearly mystified on what he should feel, so anger surged him like venom, "I know you're greater than me- just stop showing off!"

Bewildered, Elsa stepped a foot farther from him. He never turned cold against her. A set of confused eyes stared back at Jack.

Great, he messed it up more. Jack sighed and crept closer to Elsa.

"_Are you_\- are you alright?" questioned the disturbed Elsa. Jack badly wanted to avert his eyes but she's so beautiful in ever quality.

Her look was like a moon in a nightfall, a dawn at sky, and a flower among the grass. For pete's sake, she's making him insane. And that nostalgic sense isn't even in his habitual vocabulary.

Instead of answering, Jack neared and neared the girl until Elsa's following his suit- moving in backwards motion.

"J_ack_." panic crossed her face, "What are you-"

Dead end of a wall hit her spine. Elsa gasped out, wide-eyed.

With an absence of mind, Jack locked her between his arms, placing his hands against the wall, with both of his arms just on either side of her neck.

He just want her. His heart was pushing him off limits. _He just want her._

Swallowing a bile, she was forced to look into his gaze, which tells of passion, dreaminess and intensity. He was towering over her, and she certainly feel like a caged animal.

_What's with him?_ Elsa thought.

Before she could guess a fact, Jack found her lips, capturing it with his.

Never did she shared this kind of contact before with anybody. In twenty one years of living, she never did.

Elsa went rigid when their lips met, and his staff slipped out of her grasp. Jack had his eyes closed but the Queen's remained solid open and blank. He deepened the kiss, wanting his bursting heart to be fed by love and wanting more of her soft lips.

But then something was terribly wrong. Elsa wasn't kissing him back. Minutes passed and so, but she was all in a stationary position with both arms neautral on her sides.

_What's wrong...?_ He thought. Completely taken aback, Jack parted away and while she was still between his arms, he stared at her unblinking, faraway eyes, trying to find the answer. The answer why.

"Elsa..." he whispered, it sounded more of a question. She was staring nowhere- anywhere behind Jack except himself.

He began to panic, and regretted kissing her. And the truth dawned to him like a bucket of ice cold water pouring down to his head.

_Gods, no._.. She didn't feel anything at all. She hadn't responded to the kiss... She didn't love him back.

Hopelessly heart broken, Jack swooped down for another kiss at her lips. But she was as cold as her nature and was still as a stone.

"Don't you feel anything at all?" Jack asked desperately. Her silence signifies that she doesn't, at all.

He cupped her rosy cheeks and kissed her more, "How about this?" his voice cracked, "...and this?"

That's when the cold Queen had enough, the blue orbs of her meeting his, as she reply coldly, "You can take off my clothes and kiss me wherever you want, Frost. But I swear I'll never feel anything for you."

And just like that, it felt like all the space was sucked out of his lungs. Jack stumbled backwards, his expression wild and unbelievable. He was speechless and angry. Angry that her heart was so frozen towards him.

Surely after all what they've been through she must have felt something for him, even a bit. But no, she was still the same lady he first met.

And it maddened Jack. It really did.

In frustration he picked up his forgotten staff and slammed it down in such force that the castle gave a little quake. Without looking at her, Jack made a run and escaped through the double doors to fly out into the morning sky. He let the wind carry him somewhere- anywhere but near her.

His mind was buzzing with questions he'll never dig an answer from. Among them, one hits him the most- why didn't you feel anything, Elsa? Why?

Jack shouted loudly and swung his staff in a deadly, wide arc. Sharp, glazing spears of ice rained down the nearby, huddled group of pine trees. Luckily, there was nobody around. If there were, he could severe, decapitate or kill them.

But at that moment, Jack didn't care. He attacked a pine tree with force so powerful that the thirty feet material snapped in half and fell off in a woody groan. Still, it wasn't enough. In a swift movement, he blew an ice which scattered to the ground and grew taller and taller until it became a small replica of the spiky North Mountain.

Jack was breathing heavy once he broke down on his knees. Then something absurd happen- for a moment he saw a flick of his little sister at the other side of this clearing. And she was crying, sobbing painfully.

Though when he blinked, there's nobody around except for him.

"Well isn't that an exciting show..."

Jack spun on his heel. Amidst in the darkness forming by the shadows of the trees, a figure was appearing. Jack narrowed his pupils and neared it, staff pointing forward in ready for combat.

The figure finally solidified and it wasn't just an ordinary object- it was a human. Or as human the cruel Pitch can ever be.

He was still the same after Jack last saw him. Cat-like eyes gleaming yellow, spiky hair protrudring black, and toothy smirk showing thorn-like teeth.

"Surprised to see me again, Jack Frost?" his eyes glittered with amusement. Seconds withdrew before Pitch continued, saying, "However, I'm more surprised to see you here... I wonder what made you left the treasure you protected the most from me...?"

Jack had his lips zipped. A sudden worry about Elsa occured to him. He was so stupid, why would he leave her just like that?

"Ah, I see..." Pitch said, studying Jack, "Driven by emotions and leaving your useless job just because of your broken heart..." the villain shook his head and gave a hoarse laugh, "Pathetic love... You know what's stronger, Jack?" Pitch formed a dark horse made of black sand and let it prance around the both of them, "Fear it is!"

At the last second, Jack lunged at Pitch. But the villain already got used to his tricks and plays, and so before Jack could attack, he was already tossed aside like a ragged doll.

"Sloth performance today, _Frost._" Pitch clucked his tongue, "I expect better from you from the last time we've met."

Jack angered more. Only Elsa had the right to call her Frost.

He stood up once more and raged forward Pitch like a bull. He projected his staff and summoned a vast amount of icy arrows. Almost in a calm way, Pitch let out a ray of black sand, and all the icy arrows froze midway, now showered also with darkness.

Jack was astonished at the happening, and didn't dodge the blow Pitch gave. He flew meters away and his head slammed hard against a wood. He slid down and lie limp on the ground. Blood trickled down his forehead, he was unable to move. He didn't budge again.

Pitch laughed triumphantly and walked to Jack. He set a dirty foot on Jack's handsome face, and twisted it around.

"You're no match for me, Jack Frost. Nobody is."

"Think-" Jack groaned, "Again."

"Ah..." Pitch mocked, pressing his foot downwards more to his scarred cheek, "I think I have much more important errand to do than kill you now... I'm thinking the Snow Queen is a better enemy than you."

His head was throbbing painfully and any second now his body would give in. But with all effort, he said, "For once in your life, you're right, Pitch. She's stronger than me."

He smirked, "She'll defeat you." and Jack fainted away to the cold ground.

* * *

Yep. This is my fave line of Elsa: "You can take off my clothes and kiss me wherever you want, Frost. But I swear I'll never feel anything for you."


	5. Ch 5: Love Will Thaw

**Author's Note:** Yipee. Here you go. Last chapter. In the first part, you'll see how our sassy Elsa reacts to that kiss.

(Compare to the other chapters, this is weird. There's no humor and it's all so scary. I apologize beforehand.

Plus, I'm thinking I should practice more in writing this kind of stuff.)

Warning: Rated M-ish (kinda-ish); Rated Young adult-ish. Probably only allowed for 15 year old and above.

_Challenge #5__: Let's put the famous saying, "You never now how much you love the person until you lost him/her." here. Never read a Jelsa fanfic like it._

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Will Thaw

Frost had kissed her.

_Frost had kissed her_.

_Jack Overland Frost had kissed her!_

On the _lips._

_And he did it multiple times_.

And Elsa might as well be a resident of a mental hospital as she turned berserk. Rocking back and forth so mad that she could even beat your old mama's mama in a rocking chair contest anytime.

Her lips were being chewed in between her white teeth. Her eyes, which was big as coins, were only directed in one way, towards the floor. She was holding her bangs in one place with a clenched fist while the other hand was, needless to say, clutching the mattress in an intense manner.

_Crap,_ she thought. To be honest, she doesn't know what to feel anymore.

Her brain and heart was clashing together like a series of freak storms. And they won't stop until the owner herself could conclude on what emotion to feel.

Elsa knew her mind was taking control of her ever since that day. That day when she was attacked by the worst of the worst nightmares weeks ago:

_In her first night of her isolation, she had a nightmare. Very terrible it was._

_She dreamed of Anna being killed by her own powers. Pierced right through her middle was a thorn of ice ejected by her own hands. Blood was dripping from her body to the floor. Anna crumpled to the pavement, mouthing these words- "Elsa, how could you do this to me"_

_And the hair-chilling thing was, she replied by laughing._

_Elsa thrashed around the bed, squirming and sweating. She can't wake up from that nightmare. Nor will she ever do._

_And when she saw a glance of a dark figure with yellow embers as eyes, that's when she bolted upright. _

_After Elsa stared in space for hours, she promised herself that her mind will take over her own self instead of her heart. So she won't be able to feel this tension again. But little did she knew that the nightmare she had was a gate for Pitch to enter and now take fully control of her._

_From that moment on, a new Elsa was born._

And _this_ brain― it was telling her to be furious. To be against on how Jack Frost has stolen her first kiss without even her knowledge. To rebel against the rule breaker who pushed off their friendly limits and kissed her just like that.

However, the Queen knew better. _Listen to your heart,_ they say. When it comes to love, put it first before thinking logically.

It's been days since she ever listened to it, but once again she tried following its instruction. And her heart was screaming that she also feels the same way towards him.

To prove that the feeling of her heart was true, Elsa brushed a tip of her slender finger on her lips. Closing her eyes, she reminisced the feel of his warm ones on hers.

Her heart did a sudden flip.

_Maybe the real one is here,_ Elsa thought as she placed a palm over the pulsing organ. _Maybe I should tell him before it's too late_.

She flung her legs aside the bed and stood up. Gradually, she made her way downstairs and headed outside, where the moon greeted her aglow.

Something dropped down from her inside in disappointment. No one was present. Only the strong wind whipping and the leaves rustling. Jack Frost wasn't there. He's truly left her for good.

"I didn't mean to say that, Frost." tears stung her eyes. She truly didn't mean it. Now because of her idiocy, the only nearest person who can touch her without avail was now gone. Maybe for forever.

_You see? He's an absolute Jackass. He only wants your body_, her mind contradicted.

_Shut it,_ Elsa sunk her teeth on her lower lip. A bloodied wound was formed.

"It's fine Elsa. I'm here."

Elsa spun on her heel. She can't believe what she was seeing. Tall and lean, Jack Frost was walking forward in stagnant motion and out from the shadows. He was dazzlingly smiling.

A shocked intake of breath escaped her mouth, "F_rost_."

Once Jack was near her, he sweetly curved his palm on her cheek. This time, Elsa didn't try to shove him away. She let him hold their bodies close together. Why, she even let him slither his arm around her waist.

_But Frost wouldn't do that. Be sweet and all_, the idea slipped in her mind. _After what you've done to him_.

_Who cares?_ Elsa thought as she lifted her eyes to his level. _I won't ever listen to you again._

"So valiant and pretty..." Jack mumbled, caressing her rosy cheek.

She frowned at what he said, but didn't care about it, "I'm sorry for saying that to you." she apologized

"It's okay, Queen Elsa." Jack lowered his hand to graze his fingers upon her smooth neck, "I'm practically sorry for leaving you."

His fingers surrounded her thin neck. Before Elsa can register what was happening, Jack's hand turned vine and gripped her neck. She cringed and gasped.

"What―are―you―_doing_?" she said between small inhales. She was confused on the sudden change of his action.

Jack sneered. That's when the truth of his identity has been revealed. She observed how his appearance changes. His used-to-be perfect teeth grow into jugged ones. His powder-colored hair blackened and his eyes compressed to yellow slits.

The man who was haunting her dreams stood before her, and she has nothing to do but feel his power. Her throat restricts in panic.

"I won't leave you again." Pitch ran a dirty finger across her cheek. A shiver vibrated her spine. Their noses were cautiously touching. "_Ever._"

Elsa began shaking mad. All the energy she had faded away and was replaced by fear, which started eating her control away.

Bit by bit, she felt her vision dimming and her lungs emptying. Then Pitch removed his hands and arms from her and let her weak body slump on the snowy ground like a piece of Domino. He managed a throaty laugh, "Fear me not, your highness. I am not going to kill you yet. After I make you mine, and after you follow my orders by destroying the whole land with your powers. Then that's when you must be afraid of the Bogey Man because I'll be ending your life then."

He slogged through the thick snow and knelt beside her, "First of all, you shall be condemned by fears so I can possess you."

Elsa hitched a cry. She can't move because of the manic inflexibility she's feeling in her muscles and her bones.

The man produced a black object of sand. It grew wider and more vast before plunging in to her dreams. Pitch stood straight and smirked in satisfaction, seeing Elsa tremble wildly.

She curled up into a ball as insane flashes of the victims of her power stretched far across her closed eyes-the people of Arendelle, her parents and even Anna.

_But this isn't real_, she forced herself out of the nightmares drowning. _It isn't._

Snapping out of reverie, Elsa turbulently crawled unto the puddles of white, trying to escape from him. She gagged and spluttered as Pitch buried her head into the snow.

"You can't escape from me, darling." he said, "I am your worst nightmare ever since you were a kid."

Then he let her go, and Elsa took this sliver chance to run away. Finding the courage to stretched her knees up, she limply took strides of steps and went far, beyond the ice castle and into the crowded woods.

She thought she could evade him, but darkness was Pitch's reign and everywhere she looked it was present.

"You can't run from fear." his voice seem to ponder everywhere as Elsa scanned the trees, "It is living inside you."

She continued adventuring through the darkness. Elsa began hearing strange, rueful sounds. Cries of people saying "_Monster! Monster!_" and shouts of human pleading her name. It sounded so much like the townspeople's voices when Elsa has been crowned as Queen.

Knowing it was just an illusion, Elsa cast the thought aside by swiping her arm into space.

But came in another trick. Thousands of hooves thundered away, and wheeling around, she saw a group of black horses racing towards her direction.

She screamed and fell on her ground as they galloped upon her. Elsa tried to stand up, but stumbled again as she blinked and saw the people of Arendelle carrying lit torches.

"_Burn the witch!_" they shouted.

"_Burn her!_"

And looking down, her eyes widened at the view of the clawing fire rapidly chasing her feet. Elsa shrieked and extinguished the flames by waving her arm and making ice. But instead of fanning the fire out, the sharp ice protruded on a human's skin.

"_Why Elsa._..?"

She sobbed out as she saw Anna crumple to her knees, her skin grazed by her own power. Blood was dripping from every torn wound, and her flesh was poking behind.

"_Why..._?" Anna reached out her arm, begging for her sister's mercy.

Elsa can't move. She was trembling all over. _I didn't do this― I didn't―_

Pitch appeared behind Anna. He was wearing a gloomy smile as he placed two hands on either of Anna's head. He sinister stared at her, as if telling her to embrace herself on what she would she. Before Elsa can mouthed a _no_, Pitch snapped her neck in half, and Elsa felt all the soul collapse away from her.

"You were never our favorite." Anna and Pitch's faces were traded for her parent's ones. They looked down at her, and shook their heads in despair, "You were a monster. You hurt Anna. You're better locked in your own room."

Then a tidal wave of black sand poured down the two of them, dissolving her parents to bits. Elsa shrieked, remembering her parent's unlucky fate.

"_Elsa_!"

Her parents vanished out of her image as Jack, bruised and wearing the trouser and the shirt she gave him, neared and knelt beside her. She felt herself be overwhelmed in joy. She was in safe hands. Everything's going to be fine. Her Guardian was here to protect her.

"Are you alright?" he placed her head on his chest.

Wordlessly, she pulled him close and sobbed on his shirt.

"You're all good, okay? You're all good... Don't worry about that..."

He touched her face. "Instead, worry about me... Because I am _not._"

Confused, Elsa looked at Jack. And what she saw of him made her scream at the top of her lungs. His whole body was covered in blood, and his arms and his legs were in odd, sick angles. It was terrifying.

"You did this to me..." he said, creeping near her, "By forcing me out of your ice castle and letting me out my own... you did this to me."

Finally, Elsa had enough, she snapped her eyelids shut and screamed and screamed _and screamed_. She writhed on her spot and pulled the strands of her hair in agony. She felt her soul being torn apart to pieces and feeling the good ones melt away from her body.

She felt something cold slip in her insides, then her heart stopped beating for a second. Fragile and weak, Elsa slowly fainted.

Pitch, finally done with his job, admired his handiwork. He rested his knees beside her body and gazed down at her strained face. Laughing at his own accomplishment, he lifted her upper half and fixed her shaggy hair, lifting her bangs off her face and tucking in some strands to her ear.

"Rise and shine, my new cold Queen." he whispered.

Elsa stirred, groaning, before opening a pair of eyes. Completely dark blue orbs stared back at him and Pitch felt himself smiling.

She focused her glinting eyes to Pitch murderously as she sat up, "I am _not_ your cold Queen."

Pitch liked hearing the sound of her rudeness, "I created you, therefore, you are mine."

Smirk shaping her lips, Elsa shoved Pitch down to the ground and climbed on top of him. He was surprised with her action, and let out an amused chuckle, "I prefer you this way than the innocent one."

"Perhaps, I thought the same." Elsa licked her lips in lust. Eyes twinkling, she seduced him by pressing her chest on his rather tightly and by fiddling with her own clothes, showing off a bit more of her skin.

He smiled. "If you want some game, let's get this started, then."

"Mhmm..." Elsa placed her palms on his chest, he thought she was going to do something in his pleasure but he was wrong. Pitch let out a gasp as a thorn of ice pierced through his heart.

"_But―_" Pitch stuttered, unable to breathe. "_You're not the usual girl anymore_."

"Oh I am not that good girl, alright." she rolled her eyes, no warmth in her words. "Sure, I would love to play more games." Elsa said, "But I prefer doing it with somebody much more handsome than _you_― you faggot."

"_I thought you've forgotten that I was your enemy._" Pitch struggled with words, blood pooling his clothes.

"The heart may forget." her orbs were menacingly bright as she pushed more, the ice going deeper to his lungs and heart, "But the memories _stay._"

Just like that, Pitch has gone still as life went out of him. He was finally dead.

"Never underestimate the power of ice and snow." Elsa whispered the sentence before standing up like nothing had happened.

_Now what should I do? Killing a person is honestly getting boring..._ the thought figured in her mind. She skimmed the location, finding something maleficent to do.

Unexpectedly, she gasped and doubled over in pain. Something inside her was peeling off, and it felt exactly like when somebody's tugging off your arm from your body and it ache so much that her head swirled around. It resumed for minutes until the pounding was malevolently replaced by a warm surge, which flooded her veins and her heart. And Elsa felt herself come back to life. To her usual self.

When all of it was gone, Elsa have to blink natural-blue set of eyes several times before reviving her sight and her posture.

She tried to erase the idea of how she killed the man on her feet and searched the whole area for Jack. She found him near the lake, lying at the foot of a tall pine tree, and he was _not moving_.

_It can't be._

Ready to break down in tears, Elsa collapsed near Jack and studied his pale face.

"Frost...?" she uttered weakly.

She checked the beating of his pulse, but didn't feel it. She examined his heart, placing her ear on his chest and tried to feel the skip, but dreaded the moment when it didn't come.

It took three trials of feeling the liveliness of his body before the whole truth forced Elsa to believe. She cried out loud, and like a child mourning, thumped her fists against his ribs.

It was so unfair to lost him. _So unfair_.

"Frost, I know you're in there somewhere." she sobbed, "Don't play this stupid prank on me. _Not now_..."

But Elsa knew it wasn't a prank. The reality crunches her apart.

"Alright!" she screamed, "I _love_ you, okay? Are you happy? _Now_ don't do this to me!"

She hugged him tight and pressed her cheek against his wet shirt, wishing to die also, "..._Please_..."

Positioning his head on her lap, she buried her nose on his and let the drops of her tears drip down his face.

She stayed stationary for hours. For Elsa, it feels like eternity.

Then Jack suddenly stirred.

Elsa opened her eyes, frowning small. _What...?_

"Did you just..." he opened his lids, groaned and showed her his smirk, "...confess your love for me?"

"IT'S ALIVE!" Elsa screamed, a high-volume one. She scurried away, making Jack's head fell from her lap and hit the ground.

"Sheesh!" Jack cursed something rude. While massaging his head, he glared at the horrified Queen, "I wasn't expecting this torture, you know. I was expecting a kiss."

_Is this another illusion of Pitch's?_ Elsa squealed, her hand went up to cover her trembling lips. "B-but―"

"My Queen..." Jack sighed and sat up. He wants to roll his eyes but fought it back, "...My heart is long gone. Ever since I became immortal. Also explains why I'm pale and cold."

Jack fixed his stance and spread out his arms, to welcome a hug. But the Queen stared, mortified for a moment, her expression baffled. Then Elsa shrieked out and began punching, using his chest as her target.

"_You_ stupid― _stupid jerk_! Y_ou―stupid―being_! How dare you give me a heart attack that almost broke my soul!"

"Very warm..." Jack finally rolled his eyes, chuckling. He let her hit him. The pain didn't bother him anyway.

"Don't ever do this to me!" she banged her knuckles, "Let me know beforehand that you're alive, you dimwitted being!"

Jack scowled, "Call yourself that nickname. How can I let you know that I'm alive if I'm unconscious myself...?"

"Argh!" she punched him.

"Chill out, Elsa." he gripped her shoulders.

He was right. She should stop. After all, her encounter with Pitch was downright tiring.

"Okay." she stuck her forehead on his broad shoulder and inhaled a long take of air, "Do you remember when I told you I'm powerful than you? I was saying the truth then."

"Yeah. Why?"

She elevated her head and peered at him, growling, "I defeated him on my own, you useless shit."

Jack cringed, amazed and bombarded.

"You're the most useless Guardian... But you know what?" she snaked her arms around his neck, "I still want you by my side."

Tiptoeing, she closed the distance between them and kissed him thoroughly. Jack agreed to himself that there are no more grandest words ever spoken.

The moon glowed more fiercely, illuminating the two sharing an etiquette scene. Seeing them having a small reunion, the man in the moon might as well smiled.

* * *

This is probably the only chapter I dont want to exist in this fic. (You'll probably kill me right now. But this is important for the plot!)

Okay, we would rather not have the dark Elsa.

Anyway, if you're confused. I shall make it clear with my theory: I think it's like Voldemort making Harry his horcrux.

Elsa never wanted to user her powers to hurt somebody, but that was the good one. When the very stupid Pitch turned her to full Evil Elsa, who has a stone heart and no emotion, he didn't knew she's willing to kill him now.

And after killing him, the power of Pitch left her body. Then she became the good Elsa again. Not half evil and half good. And you know how it goes.

I really need some motivations right now for the Epilogue. (Don't worry, I'll be making it hilarious)


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I knew you wouldn't like that chapter.

Anyway, this took time. I want to finish this before taking a vacation. (I got sunburned! Now I look like a tomato)

_Challenge #6: Open-ended. No happily ever after mentioned_

* * *

Epilogue

Peace has been restored and all the misdeeds of mistaking that the Queen was a monster has been forgotten.

The process of having their Queen back may be slow, but eventually it was worth it.

A day after their encounter with Pitch, when Jack took a shot stroll in the woods after quarreling with Elsa and went back to the ice castle, he saw her house and her chandelier broken into pieces.

This quickly drove Jack nuts and decided to search for Elsa.

He followed the trail of path in the snow that lead from the stairs of her ice palace to somewhere, and found a group of royal army, carrying the Queen with them.

Jack didn't stop them. She's going back to her rightful home, anyway. But still, he kept an eye on her, because no matter what, he was still her Guardian and because he cares for her so much.

He observed her being brought up in a dungeon (at this point, Jack wanted to get her out, but knew those cuffs will not work at her, and only smirked slyly at an inside joke), having to see her break free (did he mention that a simple handcuff and this dark dungeon will never be a match for the Snow Queen?), rejoicing with the thawing of Anna (_So this was Anna,_ he thought), and the thawing of the whole land of Arendelle (he knew she could do it).

In short, throughout the events, Jack didn't try to interfere and watched like it was a fascinating movie. It was her own private life after all.

Plus, she didn't call for his expertly help, which was fine, since she was the one who surprisingly defeated Pitch Black, anyway.

Jack wanted to talk to her again after all those of what happened, to reassure her feelings and safety. But it seems like being a Queen means that there's no time for you when you can be free and alone.

So he didn't miss the chance and had no choice but to interrupt her one-on-one conversation with her sister.

They stood in a balcony near the castle, far out bathing in the night. Like a cat in hiding, Jack flew up and landed softly on its roof. Gradually, he bent his body and lend an ear to discover what they were talking about.

"What happened during your stay in the ice castle?" a voice unknown and foreign to him, asked.

It was less commanding and more girlish compare to Elsa's.

"Oh, you know... the usual things I do in my isolation." Elsa's voice droned on, not really keen to discuss the topic, "But the unusual thing that ever happened was, I met someone."

"_You met someone?_!" whoever was speaking, she sounds far too excited.

A clear of throat, "Ehem, I mean... you met someone...?"

"Well, yeah."

"A young man?"

"Definitely. Not for the fact that he's rather acting more girlish than me."

Annoyance shot his nerves. Goodness, this female never miss a chance to insult him, even though she doesn't technically know he's out there.

"Never mind that. Is he good-looking? Handsome?"

Oh how he'd love to see what Elsa would say. Jack eagerly rested his chest on the tiles of the roof to hear the reply.

"Sort of."

_Sort of?_ He shook his head. This woman must be ought to teach a very good lesson.

"Ooh. Did you do it then since you're together alone?"

"Do what?"

"You know..."

Silence. Jack was starting to think second thoughts on how dainty low Elsa's mind is when it comes to 'adult stuff' when he heard her squeal.

"Oh gods, Anna!" the Queen's words rang out, "You're as pervert as him."

Jack hit his knee and doubled up in laughter.

Then Anna brought up another topic and he found his interest waving away. Knowing it was the right time to show up, Jack hung his body and levered his upper half into the balcony so that he was dangling up-side-down.

Elsa screamed his name but rapidly zipped her mouth shut as she realized that Anna can't see him.

"I beg your pardon, did you just say Jack Frost?" Anna said, no clue of what was happening.

"_Uh_\- yes." she maintained her posture, "Yes, that was his name."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you met one Jack Frost?" her sister questioned, confusion all over her face, "The Jack Frost from Mama's myths?"

"Absolutely right."

Jack climbed down and entered the balcony to stand beside Elsa, who was doing a great job of ignoring him. He examined the strawberry-haired closely.

He must have thought of her as nice then, until he heard her say, "But Jack Frost is not true. He's not real."

Escaping a sigh, Jack just tried to get himself busy by toying with the silver-blonde woman.

Meanwhile, Elsa was growing impatient, "Yes, Anna. He is reAALLLLL." Elsa squirmed and swiped her hips to the side when Jack menacingly poked his finger to her abdomen in order to tickle her.

"Elsa, y'alright?" Anna stared at her incredulously, "You look like you're being electrocuted."

"I am." Elsa cut Jack a glare, "_In fact, Anna_," she spat, "He's with us right now, uninvited and butting in. He's a mischief too, you know."

Anna's brows knit together as she suddenly saw an illusion of a bunny made of ice hope around Elsa in circles, "What's with the bunny, Elsa?"

"I didn't-" she gasped at another poke, "-_conjure that._" Elsa spoke in struggle, as she forced herself not to give in to his tickles, "Frost did."

"Wow, a bunny... Very manly, indeed." Anna commented sarcastically.

Glaring at the strawberry-haired, Jack stopped poking Elsa. He honestly can see the resemblance between this two sisters with their teases.

Elsa laughed in agreement with the shorter girl, "I agree. He's as manly as a cute puppy- WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

Elsa pushed Jack after he did more, hitting her at her weak spot.

His stomach ached from chuckling and from her shove.

"Okay." Anna fumed air, "I am so weirded out with my sister right now."

"For your vitally, essential information, I am not going off the bonkers." said Elsa. "You just have to believe in him then you'll see."

Anna stared at her questionably, then shrugged. Sensing the truth, she concentrated, huffing puffs of air until she blinked at Elsa and slowly traced her vision to the guy smirking beside her.

"Oh my holymollywollygosh." Anna exclaimed.

Jack waved at her hello then directed his lips right into Elsa's ear, "I told you, ladies drop their panties whenever they see me." he added a wiggling eyebrow.

She pinned her elbow to his rib cage harshly, "Oh. I am so lucky I wasn't wearing mine when you first showed up in my place."

Jack felt his own pants drop.

"He's real..." whimpered Anna, stepping a foot back, "And he's hot. My sister is lucky..."

Simply, Elsa circled her sapphire pupils and crossed her arms over her chest, "Told you so."

"Uh." Anna curtsied, "Excuse me for a moment." then she dashed away, still perplexed.

"Oh how many times I told her not to curtsy on her own sister." Elsa sighed then turned to Jack, "How come you never gave me the same respect?"

"Because I know I'll be king someday." he flirted.

Her lips curved to the left, "Not a chance, Frost. I still hate you." she closed in and fixed the neckline of his jacket, "Would you go to the welcome back party we'll be having tomorrow evening?"

Jack watched her hands do the magic, "Who am I to deny a beautiful lady's invitation?"

"That's tad corny, Frost. I sure would never be entranced by your words." though Jack swore her rosy cheek were redder than it was.

"I bet you're lying. Judging by the color of your face."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Queen Elsa welcomed everybody warmly, for nothing will ruin the bright party she never had for months. And it was cheerful and brilliant. With the guests, the clarity and especially the chocolates, her favorite. On the other hand, Jack thought it was the most boring party ever.

Nobody can see him, aside from Elsa and Anna, and that means he is singled out of socializing. And having to socialize to people is one of the key points of having a party. But it was his first time to be invited so he must do something in order for this to be cherish.

Being the Guardian of Fun he was, Jack didn't miss the opportunity to have fun himself by butting into people's conversation.

He spotted his first victim- two men: one short and fat, one tall and skinny.

He floated around and stood behind these two, and began listening to their conversation.

While looking at Elsa, the thinner man bent his neck a little downwards to say to his shorter friend- "The Queen of Arendelle is _hot._"

The latter, however, took this as a joke, "What do you mean? She's The Snow Queen. She's not hot. She's supposed to be _cold_."

He might as well poke his friend's eyes with his berserk expression, "You mad? _Look at her_\- look at those legs. That's damn _sexy_."

Indeed, as Jack traced the thin man's gaze, his eyes are cast upon Elsa's legs, creamy and smooth, which was appearing through the slit of her ice dress and highlighted by the chandelier hanging above her.

The fat guy's mouth is slightly parted, "Since when did we saw a Queen as informal and as hot like her?"

The other nodded in agreement, "I would trade my wife anytime for her." he spoke, "I wonder if she acknowledges a man who already have a wife?"

_No, thanks. She already have me_, Jack thought in disgust. Not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation, he hovered above the crowd and landed beside Elsa, who was currently talking to a Spanish dignitary.

"Ah. Thank you, senor." Elsa sounded flattered. Maybe the Spanish dignitary complemented her nicely.

He bowed courteously and excused himself to get a pint to drink. The Spanish dignitary's eyes lingered on Elsa's body frame before actually leaving.

This made Jack felt more sick, "Can you dress more formally? All the men are eyeing your legs. I can't risk everybody checking out my Snowflake."

Elsa waved at somebody from afar, to Anna who was doing the same. She winked at her younger sister, mouthing 'How's that, for a show?' before really facing Jack.

"Aw, c'mon..." she fiddled with the hem of his jacket. "There's no harm done. I'll always be yours." then she scooped his cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Though reluctant, Jack had to stop her, "No, El. You'll look like a fool kissing somebody that nobody sees."

Pouting, Elsa looked disappointed. But that was only for a moment because as she grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter and drank from it, she winked at the Royal Captain Guard who was astoundingly staring at her nearby and standing against a wall in accomplishing his duty. In return, that man blinked stupidly and Elsa forced a high pitched giggle.

_And when I thought I lost my sassy, cold Queen after her evil side left her body..._ Jack thought, shaking his head, partly annoyed by her actions and partly glad that she was still her.

"You're flirting." he stated.

"No, I am not. This is merely called mastering a man under my clutches." she said, and gave another wink to another man.

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning that I can make them follow my orders anytime I want." Elsa said, pride in her voice.

She's smart, Jack thought. "Gladly, I haven't fallen for your charms."

"You did actually." there was a twinkle in her blue eyes as she said this, "Remember the corset?"

Jack blushed, "Shut up, my Queen." though he didn't mean it at all.

Elsa laughed. "Poorie Jackie..."

"You know, I thought you're not willing to see me again after coming back to your castle." he said and pouted.

"Of course I want to see you again. I knew you were going to follow. You were my stalker, remember? I'm surprised on how you found my ice castle up high in the North Mountain."

Jack knew she was kicking in their playful banter again, but this time, he won't let her win, "I am. Ah well, I even see you got handcuffed again."

She chided in, "Oh. Are you jealous with the one who did it to me, Frost? I bet you're wanting to see my flawless body again."

Jack blushed. He didn't expect that reply to win. He can't say anything back and cursed himself. Damn, it's so unfair that she always wins.

"In your dreams, your highness."

"Ooh." Elsa giggled, lowering and tipping her head below to see his deadly expression, "Old man Jack is in a menopause!"

That's it, thought Jack sourly and made his way through the crowd, passing to the guest's bodies like he was a ghost, only bumping to Anna and disappearing completely into an empty hallway.

Consequently, Elsa put her hands on her hips, lingering her view to where Jack has gone off to. She wondered why he stormed off, considering that she's just joking.

Anna nudged her, "So what makes the cool guy go hot head?"

She shrugged melancholy, "I don't know either. I mean, we always get these fights." she crossly shook her head, "He's just being a big baby boo."

"Or maybe he just wants you to follow him so that you'll have your own private, heating moment." Anna suggested.

Elsa glared at her.

"Um... well, if you want to follow him and apologize, I think he's headed in the guest room." offered Anna and disappeared to get another batch of chocolates. "Phew, why are all the snow-controllers suddenly get so tensed and heat up...?"

Sighing, Elsa decided to go after him to apologize.

Upon entering the Guest room, Elsa noticed that the door wasn't locked and that it was so quiet inside. Once she stepped in, she glanced around in search for the young man.

"Frost?" Elsa dwindled the tips of her fingers several times. "Where are you?"

Somebody tapped her shoulder. Smiling and expecting the guy, she turned around only to find a vacant space.

Her face screwed up in anguish, "Not funny, Frost."

Another tap on her other shoulder. Swiftly, she swerved around. Still, no Guardian of Fun in sight.

Elsa began to worry all over herself. Is this hallucinations? Is Pitch Black back to scare her? To give her the frights?

And speaking of, she jumped from her spot when she sighted a dark shadow below her feet. It was looming larger and larger, determining a figure of a human, and making her thought it was coming from the upwards direction. And so Elsa peered up to where it was coming from, and was welcomed by a forceful but sweet kiss on the lips.

Her eyes rounded big. Instincts made her push the guy in such force that she most likely had given him a punch in the face.

"Ow!" Jack's head was thrown back, his neck jerking. He touched his bruised nose and muttered another complain.

"Um-" Elsa stepped forward and checked it, "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"What a stupid question to ask." Jack commented acidly, "The answer's really obvious."

"I'm trying to be nice here, Jackass!" she might as well give him another smack.

"That's very rare of you." he said and recovered from the pain, "Now another kiss, your majesty? In exchange for that punch you gave me?"

Putting the curl of his staff around her skinny waist, Jack used it to maneuver the silver-blonde closer, until their bodies are touching together.

"You scum! You already have one!" she used her hands to eject herself as far away as possible from him, clutching his face.

Jack groaned very loudly, "You're hurting me again." he said and beckoned closer. "Come on, El. Just one more? I like your lips. It's very addicting."

Blushing and struggling, Elsa moved farther and found her legs bumping at the edge of a bed. She shrieked as she fell on the fluffy blankets.

Smirking, Jack crawled forward, went on top of her and leaned down for a smooch.

"JACK! No kisses without my permission, remember?!" Elsa groaned and accidentally raised a foot, hitting Jack in his sensitive spot.

Jack made a noisy sound between a moan and a groan, "El, are you trying to murder me?"

"And how about you?" she spat, "Are you trying to take my virginity?"

"I would love to, but that would be soon." he smiled naughtily

"And oh my goodness..." she exclaimed, "How many times are we on this position?"

"Third time already, your highness. And the next time we are at this again, I'll allow you on top." Jack winked.

All those words he said made her blush apple-y red. A soft smile spread over her face, "You always know what to say." she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes only focused on his.

"I learned from you- the master, of course." said Jack and he plunged down, their lips crashing in a tiny moan.

The couple didn't recognize the opening of the door, only when Anna's voice rang out they knew they were in serious trouble.

"Elsa, I heard some groaning and shouting so I came in to check- HOLY MOLLY." Anna's jaw dropped as she witnessed a scene.

In unison, Jack quickly moved away from Elsa.

Anna shrieked and bolted down the hallway, saying, "OH MY GOD!"

Now very red in face out of anger and embarrassment, Elsa hopped down the bed and took flight to her younger sister.

"I am right with the moaning and shouting! Kristoff! Olaf! They're actually doing_ it!_" Anna announced to no one in particular. "THEY'RE HAVING SE-!"

"ANNA!" Just in time, Elsa clamped the strawberry-haired's mouth shut, "We are not doing it okay?! Keep your voice down! Guests might hear us!"

"But-"

"Anna!"

Chuckling and ruffling his powdery hair, Jack only leaned beside the door frame and observed the two girls. He was amused, a smile on his face until the similar voice of North's snapped him.

"Jack."

He wheeled around, seeing North in his winter suit. "Hey North, what makes you come by?"

"We need you back, right now." the fat man told him, "It's the leprechaun- he won't stop messing around. It's disturbing a huge amount of children."

"But..." Jack let his eyes decipher the red-in-face Elsa, "How about her?"

"You can always come back." North smiled, "Maybe every month or every year. You shouldn't forget your duty, you're still a Guardian assigned by the Man in the Moon, Jack. We need you."

Jack stayed memorizing Elsa in seconds before nodding, "Alright. I'm on my way."

"Good, I'll see you later." Then North faded away.

The Snow Queen, already done with her scolding, returned to Jack, a tint of pink still on her cheeks. "Why are you looking downright sad?"

"I'm leaving soon." he confessed.

Elsa's lips were horizontal, but he can see the sadness sparkle her eyes, "Okay."

"But I'll be visiting every time."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I'll still be yours and forever will be."

"Okay."

"El, are you mad?"

Then she forced a lopsided smile, "Yes. Now come, Anna says she invited everybody in the party to go ice skating."

"But I'm going to departure right now, El."

"J-just one last time with me, okay?" her voice cracked.

He recognized it, and saw her mannerism of biting her lip, "I thought you won't ever cry again."

"I'm not." she frowned and dragged him outside the gates.

Outside, the villagers and the royalties were gathered around. Everybody has their eyes on the Snow Queen, waiting for her to create the world's largest ice skating rink.

She let her hand drop from his in a second and turned to face them all majestically, "Are you ready?"

Everybody cheered in recognition.

Elsa stomped her feet, and instantly, a layer of ice begin to spread throughout the concrete ground. Some began to glide and pivot, while some just watch in admiration.

Jack kissed her cheek. "See you soon, El."

Her eyes were shining, "I'll let them believe you, Frost."

He wanted to pick her up and twirl her around, "Don't ever stop calling me Frost."

"And don't ever stop your mischievousness."

Jack backed away, in ready for flight, "You can trust me in that."

While the Queen is busy in running her own kingdom, Jack will be busy himself with his plans for his better future. For their better future.

His future won't be full of making children happy anymore. It would be full of making _his own_ children happy. Because Jack is going to find a way to make himself mortal. He needed to. He will sacrifice being a Guardian for her. Elsa needed him, though she may not admit it.

Jack Frost will search in every secluded corner and every edge of the world, just to find a way to be a mortal, to be a human once again. He can't live forever, he already knew that. He knows that anything and everything in this world ends.

And so Jack created a snowflake and let it twist around the air, before passing it out to the love of his life- to Elsa who took it admiringly in her palm.

It was not a goodbye, he knew. The snowflake was a reminder and a note that he'll come back. That he'll find a way for them to be together in a short period of time...

So until then, Snowflake... Jack thought as he ascended into the air, the wind whipping hard behind him and hope brightening his eyes. He looked once again to Elsa in a bird's eye view. She waved goodbye and joined her adorkable younger sister in the ice skating rink she made herself for her people.

She didn't look back, because Jack knew that she knew and she's sure that he'll come back at the right time.

_And he will_, he thought as he disappeared beyond the clouds_. He will_.

* * *

Hey guys, there are still the bonus scenes, kay?

Review, favorite and follow!


	7. Bonus Chapter: Nicknames

**Author's Note:** Hey pricks- I mean Party Unicorns. These are the bonus scenes.

Some notes: This is AU. These never happened in the story. Neither these story is from the Snow Mischief. These doesn't follow any rules.

Warning: M-ish?

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Nicknames

"I AM SO BORED!"

Jack watched in fascination as Elsa slumps down on her bed ungracefully. Her dress was tangled and her hair looked like a nest, but she didn't care one bit. In fact, she really look like she's absolutely bored.

Jack gave his head a tiny shake, slowly pacing on the left and on the right direction. She doesn't know the real meaning of the word bored. If Elsa experienced his immortal life, which is living for about a hundred of years, and only having the Guardians as friends- she wouldn't have survived that. Now that was the real bore.

"Your fault." Jack mumbled while he sat on the terrace's railing, enjoying the rising sun's view. "You isolated yourself."

Elsa rolled over, arms still raised above head, to glare at him, "E_xcuse me_?"

"Hm?" Jack provided consciously.

"Excuse me, bare-footed man." she emphasized those words, "_What were you saying_?"

"I think you heard me perfectly."

The Snow Queen rolled her turquoise eyes, "Pathetic."

Sighing and stretching his bones, Jack climbed down the railing, walked over to Elsa and tapped her bundle of silver-gold hair. "Up, your majesty. We are going to have some fun. We're going to play Truth or Dare."

Of course, that hundred years of time was enough for Jack to formulate ways of busting boredom-ness. And this Truth or Dare game was one of those ways.

Elsa struggled to lift her own weight, "What is this Truth or Dare game you speak of?"

And so Jack explained the mechanics and the rules. In the end, Elsa agreed to play it. "Still sounds boring to be doing, but what choice do I have?"

They both sat on the floor, facing each other. Jack, positioned in an Indian seat and Elsa, with her legs pressing against her chest (Of course, when you are wearing her dress, you shouldn't expose yourself to some pervert elements like Jack Frost himself).

"I'll go first." said Elsa, swallowing, "I pick truth."

"Aw. No challenge at all? Why if you're searching for something delightful you should at least choose dare." he said in disappointment. They had a staring challenge for a couple of minutes before Jack groaned, "Okay, fine. Do you ever had your first kiss?" he wiggled his eyebrows which made Elsa scowl bitterly.

"No. I'm locked in my own room for years, remember?"

"Well..." Jack paused in climax, "Do you want your first kiss to be with me?"

Flushing red, Elsa threw a pillow at him, "Only one question per turn... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Jack winked. "This man is brave!"

She quirked her brows, "Hm... Tell Marshmalllow your love for him is deep."

Jack huffed, "That's so lame, Chill Head."

"Shut up and do it."

It turns out, it wasn't easy and superbly lame- what happened to the prankster was the worst thing ever. After confessing the lie, Jack finds himself being crushed in a bear hug by Marshmallow. He was struggling for air as Elsa admirably clasped her palms together, her eyes amused like they were just two cute puppies cuddling warmly.

"Aw, so cute." sarcasm oozed her sentence.

"E-El!" Jack was squeezed to death. "I t-take back w-what I said!"

But the Queen was busy mumbling to herself, "If I could just paint this scene and display it in the public..."

"OFF THE ROCKER!" insulted Jack to the Queen.

"What?" Elsa lend a deaf ear, "I rock?" she giggled, "That is the best complement I've ever received."

Jack was turning white, his eyes popping a bit and his skin, paler than what he had in complexion. In his honest opinion, Marshmallow acts too affectionate towards him.

"Marshmallow likes Papa Frost so much." the monster said as it pats his back.

"That's right... Now put Papa Frost down if you want him to live because you love him so much!"

In the background, Elsa doubled in laughter, "Nice nickname, Frost."

Oblivious to the people present, it continued talking, "Marshie loves Papa Frost so much. He love him so much that he wants him to marry Mama Elsa and live happily ever after."

The smile melted off her face. Elsa stopped laughing. Her dust-freckled cheeks ripen red, "Okay. Put him down now!"

The snowman obeyed the ruler. It was all fun and games until Marshmallow ruined it, and this made Elsa furiously left the scene and returned to her usual spot while stampeding her feet in the process.

"See, Snowflake?" Jack said as he massaged his aching muscles and sat across her, "Even Marshie approves of us."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she merely responded and ignored it, "I'll still choose truth."

Jack grumbled. Clearly, the female isn't making this game level up, "Have you ever been flirted by a person?"

"Nope. What a non sense question." Elsa groaned "This is getting boring. I assume you choose dare?"

"Totally."

"Alright." she sighed, then simply uttered: "_Please_ me."

For a moment, his jaw slackened. Seconds ticked by before he regained his deep voice, "I beg your pardon? Are you wanting me to please you? Like have sex with you?"

Just realizing how ugly, aphrodisiac, and ecstatic that sounds, the Snow Queen waved both of her hands in a denial kind of sign language, "I didn't mean it that way! You and your pervert mind, Frost!"

He chuckled, "I thought you want that. Of all the girls who are begging me to take their virginity, I'm only willing to do it to you."

But the Queen wasn't catching every word, and was covering her reddening ears, "DISGUSTING! You're disgusting! I was about to tell you to please me by taking me outside this castle and somewhere fun!"

"Yeah." Jack was still entertained with the sudden change, "But we're not allowed to leave the castle."

"Says who?" said Elsa in defense.

In a melodramatic gesture, Jack pointed a finger to his chest, "Says me."

"I'm the Queen here." said Elsa, chin raised high, "Besides, if you're the Guardian of Fun, then making me not bored is your duty, too."

_Oh, she's a smartass,_ thought Jack. He decided that he should confirm her request since she's coming with him anyway, "Okay then, let's go."

"So." Elsa sat up a little straighter in composure, just as what she was trained to do as royalty, "Where are we going?"

"In a pub somewhere in a nearby country." Jack pulled of his old cardigan and threw it at her.

She caught it, "What's this for?"

"Go wear it. We don't want somebody to notice the Queen of Arendelle being a bad girl."

Jack waited for a couple of seconds for her to finish but Elsa was just plainly staring at the cardigan. He threw her a look, "What's the problem? That's clean, okay? I laundered it the night before."

"I can't wear this."

His eyes quirked in confusion, "Why not?"

"You know, when a girl wears a boy's clothes. She only does it if the boy is- well, her boyfriend."

"So are you saying that-"

"_Of course not_!" Elsa did a perfectly-well done roll of her eyes and wrapped the brown cardigan over her slim frame. She didn't see Jack secretly smiling at the sight of the adorable girl wearing his own clothes. Why, he could live for everlasting ages if this mental picture is forever in his mind.

* * *

The Duckling Inn was pack of rugged-looking people. Inside, the air was drowning over the sickly scent of alcohol and sweat, making Elsa feel nauseated as she was used to royal parties, very highly formal and clean compared to this. The noise was teriffic as every shout, laugh and grumble collided together like a malfunctioning band of parade. But most of this died down a bit once they entered the Duckling Inn.

Elsa knew they were making a grand entrance when half of the pub stopped their works just to stare at the two newcomers. She is used to being the center of attention, perhaps as a Queen. However this is faraway from the looks of the people of Arendelle glowering at their royal highness with joy and admiration. This is all but the daggers being thrown by this brawny bunch of crowd.

Elsa secured the hood of Jack's cardigan around her neck and upper body. She didn't recognize how much pain she was giving Jack by digging her nails thoroughly to the skin of his arm out of anxiety when he muttered a curse.

"Loosen the grip, your highness. You're killing me." Jack's face scrunched.

"Er- sorry." the absence of her suave tone was unmistakable.

The platinum-haired comprehended that it'll last for eternity until a group of people neared Jack and welcomed him.

"Jackie boy! Knew you're coming back!" A guy with an aura of a viking patted him on the back.

Jack was off balanced, but he managed a laugh, "Good to see you again."

And as if nothing happened, the whole pub became busy again.

"And you brought a girl with you! How nice." the friend laughed, which sounded more closely to a belching machine.

"Yeah. El here wants me to tour her around." Elsa stifled a low gasp when Jack pulled her closer to him. "She's a cute girlfriend. I'm so lucky."

The viking-like lad congratulated the prankster for having a "sweet" and "nice" lady (very ironic) before leaning in to whisper to Elsa how Jack had saved them from a reckless fight once and became their friend ever since. He laughed hoarsely once again before returning back to his table with his mates.

"I am going to kill you, Frost." mumbled Elsa as he dragged her to the counter and sat on the stools.

"C'mon, admit it- you like it." Jack winked at her, "So is this a date?"

"Wow. Very romantic with all the sweat smell and the garbage of this place." she commented ironically.

"Oh, but at least you admit it's a date." said Jack before ordering them drinks. "Two glasses of beer, please."

The waiter nodded and disappeared to get it.

"I don't drink, Jackie boy." she said. Oh how she wanted to torture him right now.

"Well everybody had their first times, Snow Queen."

Elsa slumped down on the counter, "This is not fun at all, Overland."

Jack felt a pang of annoyance, "Chill Head."

A smirk constructs her lips, "Bare-footed Man."

"Sarcastic Beast."

"Old Lad."

"Poorly Isolated Girl."

"Jackass."

"Reckless Queen."

"_Selfish Moron_."

"_Cold Vixen._"

"_Pervert Guy_!" she hit the bar with her palm so hard that the plates above clattered. Elsa was unaware of the shade of snowflake forming underneath her hand.

"_Did I mention_-" Jack stood up and glaring, bumping the tip of his nose to hers, "S_adistic lady who doesn't have friends_?"

Elsa pressed further, her forehead touching his, "_Who cares, Immortal Guy who'll never have a girlfriend?_"

Luckily, nobody paid attention with the fight and the playful banter growing. Only the waiter did, and he was cowering in fright, placing two cups of beer in front of them before lowering his head in the counter, to vanish out of sight.

"_Oh yeah?_" his striking blue eyes was dangerously very close to her, "Watch me." And the Guardian of Fun moved away and searched for a lady to flirt with.

He found one pretty lady sitting alone at the corner of the pub. Acidly, Elsa watched as Jack leaned his lips to her ear and whispered something. And surprisingly, the female giggled. To ease her manic feeling, she absentmindedly took a glass of beer and gulped it in one drown.

Slamming down the cup, she almost coughed all the contents out of her mouth. She didn't expect this alcoholic drink to burn right into her throat. And she hated it. Elsa ordered an empty pail before dipping her face inside it and throwing up everything.

Feeling sick, she looked back at Jack and saw him sitting across the lady, now touching her hands on the desk like they were already a couple for years.

Jack flirted more with her, telling her how beautiful she was and everything. But in contrast, he suddenly got worried and gave Elsa a sidelong. Just then, he noticed a guy neared up to her, and not accidentally sat beside her.

His cardigan slipped of her thin shoulders as Elsa coughed hard against her fist due to the strength of the beer- showing her milky skin and half of her icy dress which was hanging limp on her shoulders for its dear life. And then Jack's eyes widened as he saw the guy's tongue flicked on his lips in lust.

The girl said something to him but he was busy narrowing his pupils to the guy, who alarmingly placed a hand on her bare shoulder. However, Elsa didn't respond to this and replied back nonchalantly and without a care to what the guy said.

He never felt this anger before, and it wanted him to throw a table at the guy's face.

And when he started caressing Elsa's shoulder in a seductive sort of way, and when Jack thought of standing up and going back to Elsa- a man with a size of a huge tree's trunk blocked Jack's view.

_What the-?_

The huge man glared down at Jack, his scrunchy beard twitching to the side. "That's my girlfriend, you doofus!"

He grabbed Jack by the hem of his navy jacket. Then it was the time that the Guardian of Fun knew that he inserted himself in a big, big trouble. Before even the burly man can place a fist on his cheek, Jack projected his palm forward his face and ejected a blast of snow.

Loud shouts filled the pub as Jack felt himself tossed down into the hard floor. Without thinking, he dashed to Elsa- who was still coughing mad, and punched the guy, who was seducing her, in the jaw. A mighty groan and a scampering of stools was all it took to start a war. Sure enough, instantly, the whole inn erupted in chaos as everybody found a person to fight to.

Elsa stared at him in dumbfound, "Frost, what are you-?"

"No time!" and Jack grabbed her hand and tugged her away.

Beers and chairs are getting fling around the air as they make their way through the battlefield. With his hand on his head, Jack wrapped an arm around her to block and protect her from any incoming furniture. Before leaving, one fact singled out in his mind: he never get the chance to retrieve his worn cardigan.

"Get him!"

A burst of strong, fresh wind hit their nostrils as they exited the Duckling Inn. They ran into the town square, passing through the strangers who were walking confidently along the streets.

Jack looked back over his shoulder. And _heck_, there's so many people following them. Elsa was struggling keeping up with his toned body. And so he picked her up, bridal style, and continued bolting away.

"I can run on my own, thank you!" Elsa shouted over the roaring of the wind, kicking her legs.

"No you can't- no offense, but you look sick." Jack exclaimed.

Maybe he's right, and so Elsa just stopped thrashing and made herself useful by scanning the environment in search for a hiding place. She pointed in a secluded corner, and to an abandoned broom closet. "There! Go there!"

Jack followed her directions. He dropped Elsa and they both squeezed inside the dark, empty space. Once they were locked inside, their quick breathing was the only noise present.

It took several inhales and exhales for them to recover the lost oxygen. And it was Elsa who spoke first.

"_What is this intricately disorganized vicissitude mess you've made, Frost?_!" she clutched her throat for air.

"Can you speak English?"

She kicked him in the shin. It's almost like seeing a glimpse of heaven when the triangular point of her ice heels made contact with his vulnerable skin.

"Argh." he complained.

The majestic Queen ignored him and peered through a hole to see the street outside. "Do you always get in trouble, Guardian of Fun?" her breath smelt of beer.

Jack didn't know whether it's the smell that's intoxicating his senses or the fact that her chest were pressing onto his ribcage or the other fact that their faces were almost touching.

Despite the pain, Jack had an urge to smirk, "I always do. It's part of the thrilling excitement. Well, welcome to my world."

Elsa looked back her eyes at him, then she too, noticed the alerting distance they share (and became conscious of her breasts), and how he looked at her with his trademark smirk, and quickly averted her eyes. Damn, that look is so sexy.

"Are they gone?" Jack watched her dreamily in a moment as she chewed her lower lip.

She squinted through the light. The street, it seems, was clean and innocent now. "The coast is clear. Come on, Troubled Boy."

Elsa pinched his ear and dragged him out of the broom closet.

"Ow, ow!" Jack tried to put away her harsh hand.

They thought they were safe from hiding in there to avoid the disaster. That is, until the group who were chasing them appeared. It was like they were waiting for the right time for the couple to get out, and now they did. And Elsa and Jack finds themselves being circled and surrounded by the ugly bunch, each crunching their knuckles.

"Frost, fly us out of here." Elsa spoke in urgency and tugged his arm.

"No staff, no flying powers, remember?" he mentioned, "I left my staff in your ice castle."

Elsa gritted her teeth in despair, "Thank you so much! You're very useful, you Dimwitted Prat!"

None of the gang told them anything. Their leader was the one who spoke, and he cracked his neck and jabbed his fists together, saying, "You flirted with my girlfriend- you'll pay for that"

"What's the plan B?" asked Jack to her.

She ignored him, "But I am his girlfriend, you Large Swine." Elsa said to their leader. Jack stiffened a bit.

Though her insult only made the leader flare up more. It's like tendrils of smoke evaded the leader's nostrils as his face folded up in anger. "I am not convinced."

"Plan C?" whispered Jack, a little terrified.

But Elsa was already building up another plan in her mind, as they stood with their backs to each other. She knew they both could take them all down in one single blow. Though she doesn't want to hurt anybody. Which was ironic, considering the news that she always make Jack suffer under her ruthlessness.

Jack gulped, "Anytime now..."

"I know." Elsa cleared her throat, an idea clicking in her brain. "Kiss me _now_, Frost."

"What?" Jack stumbled, "In the middle of these uglies?"

"Just do it!"

"But-"

Then in a split, magical second as she turned around, Elsa put both of her hands on either side of his cheeks, and embracing herself, she firmly pressed her lips on his.

Jack felt the time stop by. While a lot of people were watching, she has kissed him in no hesitation. And for Jack, it felt wonderful, and he slid his arms around her waist. She kisses _amazingly_.

The Uglies shook their heads, not approving of the public display of affection, but persuaded that the prankster, indeed, have a Snow Queen for a girlfriend. One by one, they escape the romantic scene, the leader thinking twice of pounding Jack to bits before changing his mind and leaving last.

Winded seconds ticked by before they stopped.

It was Elsa who parted away first. She wiped her lips with the thin sleeve of her dress and made a disgusted face. "Ugh. I did not expect my first kiss to be like that."

Dumbfounded, Jack only blinked, his lips still tingling with the jolt of the tenderness of Elsa's lips.

"****!" she said a word so rude that the author need to sensor it (Even though it's obvious what word it was, judging by the number of asteris). Elsa turned away from him and proceed to shout more cuss words like no God was watching.

And Jack let herself do it as a weird awareness developed in his mind. It was so surreal that he needed to slap himself. He wanted to mention to Elsa that all of the questions he asked her in their Truth or Dare game; 1. If she ever had her first kiss and 2. If she was once flirted by somebody, became true in that one, single, memorable day. All the NO's she uttered was replaced by YES's. And all of that happened because of him.

* * *

An important note: You may think Elsa's not fond of her first kiss- NO, you're wrong.

Exclaiming cuss words is her way of fangirling (like squealing mad when your OTP does something cute. So she's really happy to have a kiss from the most handsome guy on the Earth aka Jack Frost)

[Ouch, the sassy Queen pinched me in the arm for telling you, readers, her deep secret. Stop it, Elsie]

This is my 2nd and last Jelsa fic. But no worries, you may find me in the other fandoms.

Til then Party Unicorns.

PS: I like doing Bonus Scenes. Like for real.

Favorite, Follow and Review! (You may not know. Maybe I'll post more)


End file.
